Help me
by SailingSoul
Summary: All she ever wanted was love, but as she joins the WWE, she finds out that it's not as simple as she thought it would be. Love triangle between Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, with Seth Rollins too. Warning: many twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything WWE related... just my character that i created.

"She'll have water." He answered for me as I sat on the stool facing the bar, in reality; I really wanted to drink my sorrows away.

You're probably wondering how I ended up in this situation. To be honest, i don't know. It started out as a casual fling, and then he made it serious. He put me in situations that i have never experienced before, that's when the abuse got physical. He was emotionally abusive towards me every time i tried to leave him. When he found me, i was already broken. Now i am shattered. He owns me, and i don't have a life of my own. I don't know how else to explain my situation. I don't remember my family because i was put up for adoption, i attended school but i didn't make any friends. He wouldn't let me have any friends. If i talked to anyone else, he would punish me.

I don't know why he chose me out of all of the other girls that live here in Pensacola. My looks are pretty basic. I am 21 years of age. I stand at 5'3 which i hate, but I've adapted to. I have brown skin, which is usually covered in purple bruises. My hair is naturally wavy and falls down to my waist, nothing special. My body type is curvy, small waist with wider hips. Again, nothing special but men would tell me that I look like a video vixen. They wouldn't get punished, I would. I rarely get the chance to show off my body, i don't have a choice, a majority of my body is purple thanks to the bruises.

He makes me feel sorry for him, when he hurts me. I sleep in the same bed as him, and i cook him meals. I've had enough; i actually want to do something with my life. I have always been interested in the fashion industry. My dreams are hard to reach, when he is dragging me down emotionally and physically.

His name is Josh. He looks harmless, but he isn't. He is about 5'8, with smooth brown skin. He looks like the type of guy you would bring home to your parents. I just want to escape from reality.

Tonight, i was wearing high waisted black jeans and a tank top, paired with flats. Of course, i was wearing an oversized jacket to cover the fresh bruises from last night. I have got past the point of crying, it doesn't help my situation. I know the neighbours know about what Josh does to me, but he has threatened them on many occasions.

"Here's your water, enjoy." The bartender's eyes lingered on mine for longer than usual, but i quickly looked away and received my drink. Josh went to the rest room, giving me a chance to observe the surroundings. The bar was casual and quiet; there would be hell on earth before he took me to a damn nightclub. I took a sip of my water and my eyes locked with a beautiful man. He had dark hair that was put in a low bun, chiselled facial features and intense grey eyes. Of course he had a girlfriend; there was a woman with a tight grip on his hand. I looked away, and stared into my drink. I hated how i reacted to the stranger, my palms got moist and my heartbeat increased. I didn't even know him. I felt eyes burning into my back and I turned around. Josh was staring me down, with that look in his eyes. He grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me close to him. I could feel the anger radiating from his body onto mine.

"As i paid for your damn drink, finish it. Then meet me at home, i got stuff to do." When he let go of my wrist, i felt relieved. I knew he was going to cheat on me, with the hoe a few doors down from us. I didn't care; there was no feeling in my heart for him.

I took off my jacket, as the room felt like it was closing in on me. Then the tears started, i can't remember the last time i cried. I embraced the feeling of warm drops on my cheek before i wiped them away. I finished my water, and looked around for my jacket. I swear i put it on the seat next to me.

"Looking for this?" A deep voice shook me out of my daze. I looked to the left, and the handsome stranger was holding my jacket. Our eyes met, and my heartbeat increased. I took the jacket from him and got down from the stool. I attempted to walk past him, but he held his arm out. I saw the outline of his muscles, and his tattoo. Well damn.

"Excuse me," I said in a shaky voice, waiting for him to move out of the way. He was so much taller than me; my face wasn't even near his chest. I felt his burning gaze on my body, and i knew what he was staring at. I put the jacket on, and turned the other way.

"Are you okay?" i felt a firm grip on my wrist, which still hurt. Why was he being nice to me? I faced him, and i had to take a deep breath. He was so... Perfect.

"I'm fine, i need to go home. My boyfriend is waiting for me." I crossed my arms across my chest, and he looked at me as if he knew the truth.

"You deserve better than that piece of shit that beats you." My breath hitched in my throat, as his voice went from calm to aggressive.

"You don't know anything..." I looked down to avoid his ice cold stare, but his presence was hard to ignore.

"Baby girl, let me help you." I looked up at him, and he looked serious. How could he help me? I couldn't even help myself.

"Your girlfriend is waiting on you." I walked past him, feeling the glare of his girlfriend on me.

"You took your time, Catalina." Was the first thing i heard when i walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, please stop..." My voice was barely audible as he threw his last punch. I didn't do anything wrong, i told him that i found a job at the gym, as a receptionist. I know he wants to be dominant and bring in all the money, but i want to be independent too. I needed money to get away from here. I shielded my head with my arms, until he stopped. I flinched when i heard the door slam. There he goes, drinking his sorrows away.

After i took a hot shower and washed away the memories of tonight. Tonight wasn't as bad as usual, but he still left his mark. Tomorrow, i start my new job as a receptionist. I didn't care if i had to sneak out; i needed the money for my future. I just needed to find a way to cover the bruises, and scars.

I took a deep breath and looked into the car mirror. The concealer covered most of the bruises, and i didn't care about my dark under eyes. My hair was pulled up into a loose bun, slightly exposing the bruising on my neck. The uniform consisted of a short sleeved white shirt, with a black pencil skirt and plain black flats. Black cardigans weren't compulsory, but i needed it.

Within an hour, i was settled at the desk, with two new friends. Isabella and Jessica were very welcoming towards me, and helped me get used to the environment. I was typing away when Isabella nudged me, i looked up and i was met with those intense grey eyes from last week. My heart wasn't ready.

"My membership card isn't working, can you help me?" I stood up and walked towards the barrier. He placed his hand on the small of my back, sending shivers down my spine.

"I actually wanted an excuse to talk to you." He leaned down and whispered in my ear, i felt his lips brush against my ear and my pulse was on fire.

"Um, it is working perfectly fine!" I said loudly, so Isabella and Jessica could hear. I could feel them smirking all the way over here.

"Walk with me." He gestured for me to follow him, so I did. I saw some seats, so we sat next to each other. I didn't feel uncomfortable in this stranger's presence anymore.

"Are you still with him?" I had to be cautious; this could be a set up. Maybe, Josh sent him here to see how much i would tell him.

"Yes, but i can take care of myself. I'm planning on moving away from here soon..." There was an awkward silence before i heard a female voice that wasn't Jessica's or Isabella's.

"Joe, I've been looking everywhere for you..." She gave me a dirty look, before turning her attention back to 'Joe'. So that's his name. I stood up and he gripped my wrist, i tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go, even though his damn girlfriend was glaring at both of us.

"Will i see you again?" I took in his warm touch, and it made my skin tingle.

"I work here." That was the last thing I said before i went back to work. My heartbeat was still rapid as I thought about Joe. He was someone that I would like to get to know, but I know his girl wouldn't like it. His name and face wouldn't leave my brain for the whole day.

For the past month, I have been feeling positive. My job is going great, and I have made new friends. Josh has stopped drinking, and he hasn't hit me for weeks, he has been really nice to me. I'm not sure why.

"Babe, I need to speak to you." Josh said, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Yes, Josh?" He looked uneasy as he looked into my eyes, the news wasn't good. I took off my jacket as I just got home from work. I heard movement in the bedroom, I pushed past Josh and there was another woman in our bed. That's all I needed to see. I knew he was cheating on me with her; we don't have sex frequently, because I feel like he doesn't deserve me anymore.

"Its all clear now, you hijo de puta!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The hoe didn't move, something would've happened if she did. I grabbed a travel bag and packed all my belongings. The motherfucker couldn't even speak.

"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed as he grabbed my wrist. I wasn't scared of him anymore, I wanted to punch him, hit him, slap him. He's hurt me so much, and i'm only realising it now. I grabbed my jacket and car keys.

"Catalina, what happened?" Isabella hugged me hard and took my bag. I broke down, and all the emotions that I usually bottled up came out.

I told her everything; she has been there for me since I got to know her. I don't have many friends, but I know she is a true one.

"I'm not sure if I will be working at the gym any longer, I am auditioning to become a WWE Diva." I thought back to the times when Josh used to watch wrestling, and the strong women that I aspired to be like.

"You should come with me, and try out." She examined my arm, and there were no visible bruises. I got butterflies in my stomach thinking about the tryout. I don't know all the technical moves, submission techniques; someone would have to teach me. The other thing was travelling, I absolutely hated flying. The whole idea gave me a jittery feeling.

"The training centre should be around here.." Isabella said as she parked the car. I can't lie, I was nervous. Me, Catalina as a WWE Diva, no way. I have no experience and I don't look like one. Isabella was tall and slim, I was short and curvy. Plus, I don't see many girls of colour in the WWE. I was wearing a cropped vest top and shorts with trainers, i tied up my hair too.

Within two hours, I caught on to what I had to do. The various trainers made me run from the ropes until I couldn't breathe. I had to practice getting knocked down, and getting back up. I have experienced more pain, to be honest.

"Both of you girls have a lot of potential. We would like to assign you to developmental, but you will be travelling to the live shows too. Pack your bags because tomorrow morning we're travelling to NYC!" Isabella grinned at me, and hugged me tight. I can't believe it; i was going to be a WWE Diva, well maybe. I shouldn't get my hopes up. I can't wait to get away from here; I haven't seen Joe for weeks either...

I jumped on the bed feeling the most excitement I have in my life. The live taping of Raw was tonight and we had to look hot. I took another shower, and picked out my outfit. It was a leather black dress that stopped mid-thigh. I had to wear my black converses with them though, yeah pretty hurts. I straightened my hair, and I noticed how much it has grown. I put on neutral makeup, my outfit was over the top and I didn't want to make a bad impression. After Isabella finished making herself look fine too, we headed out.

After a brief meeting with Triple H and Stephanie McMahon we were free to meet other Superstars and Divas. I was overcome with nerves, but the thrill excited me.

Me and Isabella soon made friends with, Naomi, Cameron, Eva Marie and Summer Rae. They were all really sweet and welcoming to us. Eva Marie was asking me questions, then something caught my eye. Across from us was a group of three guys. There was a guy with sandy hair and blue eyes, another guy with two toned hair, then I looked closer and saw the familiar tribal tattoo. What was Joe doing here?

"Who are those guys?" I pointed to them and Isabella winked at me, I think she recognised Joe too.

"They are 'The Shield'. I see you looking at Joe, do you know him?" Naomi said, before I could avert my eyes, Joe looked in our direction. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything WWE related, i just own my characters that I created. I'll try to make the chapters longer.. Btw this is my first time writing wrestling fan fiction so please be kind with the reviews, and please message me if you would like to edit the chapters to make it more informative.

Chapter 3

I took a deep breath and pretended to be in deep conversation with Naomi, I haven't felt my heart beat this fast, ever.

"Look, he's coming over!" Naomi said, and my cheeks blushed a deep red. This guy still had the same effect on me.

"We'll leave you guys to it." Isabella said nudging me, before walking out with the other girls. Oh so i'm just standing here, isolated. My embarrassment has reached new heights. I didn't feel like talking to him right now, he probably thinks i'm following him. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the exit, but a soft hand on my arm prevented me from moving.

"What are you doing here?" I faced him, and my need for leaving the room disappeared.

"I got signed to developmental, but don't worry, i'll be out of your way." I said avoiding eye contact, if i looked into his eyes, I would be tempted to do much more than talk to him.

"That's great; i didn't know you could kick ass in the ring." I smirked, and blushed when I realised his eyes never left my face.

"Yeah, im gonna see where the girls are. Adios." I gave him a small wave, but it looked like he wanted to say more.

"What's your name?" he asked in a serious tone. Damn, i realised that we haven't had an actual conversation.

"Catalina." I said, before walking out, i could still feel his stare and i really don't regret wearing this dress.

After the show, my nerves disappeared and I felt confident around the people who I will now be spending most of my time with. We went to a bar that was near the hotel to chill out. As we ordered drinks, i noticed one of the superstars staring in my direction. The one and only, Seth Rollins. I personally thought he was incredibly attractive, and i liked the fact that he looked different from the other superstars. I was always attracted to people who intrigued me, and he was doing just that without saying a word.

"Hey, i'm Colby. You are?" Ok, so he saw me looking at him. Awkward.

"I'm Catalina, nice to meet you, Colby." I smiled at him, watching him observing my features.

"It's always nice to see new faces, especially beautiful ones.." I blushed and took a sip of my drink. I noticed Joe and Jon take up the seats next to us.

"I'm Jon, Jon Good. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and we had a brief discussion. He was crazy, but I liked that.

Joe was silent for most of the time, and he spent most of the night on the phone, talking to his girlfriend, i'm assuming.

Colby kept offering to buy me drinks, while we had an in depth conversation about his journey to the main roster. He was really down to earth and humble; i really admired that trait in people.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I felt rage surge through my veins as I thought of Josh and that hoe, i don't know why it affected me so much because he constantly treated me like shit.

"Not anymore." I sighed and looked into my glass, i wanted to leave my life behind and start a new one.

"Man, that dude is stupid." Colby said, placing his hand on my arm. I flinched, but i reminded myself that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"I should be getting back; it was nice to meet you Colby and Jon." Colby gave me a sorrowful look when i waved them goodbye. I didn't want them to get suspicious of my personal life; i wasn't willing to open up to anyone yet. I really hope that Joe hasn't said anything to them about Josh.

The next day, i felt like clearing my head and releasing stress. So what better place to go, than the gym?

I tied my hair back, frustrated with myself. I needed to push myself to the limit, before coming here I rarely went to the gym but I didn't gain weight easily. I don't want to look like the other divas; i have a different body shape and a different look. I want to stand out, but I needed to get my fitness levels up. I reached for some hand weights, but another hand got there before me. I looked up and my eyes locked with intense brown orbs.

"I'll show you the ropes." He said as he picked out lighter weights and placed them into my hands. I must say, he was looking good. He didn't have a shirt on, and it was hard to look away from his tanned, defined muscles.

"Okay, 5 sets of 25, go." He watched me intently as I focused, and lifted the weights. I tried not to smile, as I noticed him checking me out but it was impossible. He was so cute.

"Weights done, now we can move onto the cardio. What are you smiling at?" He said smirking at me, i blushed and looked away.

"Nothing, i just zoned out. Let's hit the treadmill." I said, trying not to smile.

"Girl, am i that boring?" I pushed his shoulder, and looked around for the cardio machines.

I caught my breath and turned off the treadmill, looking at Seth doing the same. He put me through my paces today, but I felt better. He made me forget about the negative things I was thinking about.

"You did great today, Catalina." I blushed when he used my name, and him being shirtless wasn't helping.

"Thank you, i really needed that." I smiled at him and he opened his arms to me. Wait, what? Did he want me to hug him?

"We're all sweaty, Colby." I said, but he still walked closer to me. He hugged me, and i embraced his warmth.

"Am i interrupting something?" A deep voice shook me out of my thoughts, and my heart started pumping. I looked up and Joe was standing in front of us, and he didn't look impressed as his jaw was tensing. I tried to move out of Colby's grasp, but he wouldn't let me go.

"We just had a badass workout." Colby said, and i looked down to avoid Joe's death stare.

"It looks like you too were getting a little cosy, Colby... do you know what she has been through?" His voice got louder and Colby held me closer.

"What do you know?" I felt Colby tense up and i could tell that he was getting angry.

"She had a boyfriend.." My eyes were filling with tears, and a few already fell down my face. I removed Colby's arm from me, and walked past Joe. It hurt me to know that he would just tell people my personal business. I wanted to leave my past behind, and start a new life.

My mood was low, and I didn't even feel like attending the show tonight but it was a part of the job.

"You ready, Catalina?" Isabella asked as she plugged out the straighteners. I put on some more lip-gloss and checked my reflection. I decided to leave my hair in a side parting and curl the ends. My outfit was casual and it consisted of a cropped turtleneck vest, and a denim pencil skirt with doc martens. My makeup was neutral, with a little bit of foundation, mascara and lip gloss. I didn't even feel like wearing makeup, or dressing up.

"Yeah, let's go."

Me and Isabella were watching the divas match from backstage, and I was really hoping that I wouldn't see Colby or Joe tonight. Isabella nudged me, but I ignored it and continued watching the match. I needed to learn new moves, so that could be me in that ring in front of thousands of people. I turned around and my heartbeat increased when I saw Joe and Colby walking down the hallway, i quickly averted my eyes but they saw me anyway.

"Catalina, I didn't tell him anything. You can tell him when you're ready." Joe said, but his phone rang and he went away to answer it.

"Come here, girl." I walked into Colby's arms and he hugged me tightly, i didn't want to let go.

_A/N: So i decided to twist the story a little, I didn't want the characters to jump into a love affair straight away. Should Roman be her love interest, or Seth? I wanted to develop the relationship between both of the characters first. Please vote, and review! _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own anything WWE related, just my characters.. Enjoy!

"You really didn't deserve that, you're so strong for getting through it.. " Colby held me close as I told him about my past, I wasn't the type of person who told everyone my personal business, but I felt like I could trust him already. The tears wouldn't stop falling down my cheeks as I remembered what Josh did to me, and how weak and vulnerable I felt. I still feel this way, but life without him is gradually making me stronger.

"Thanks for being there for me, Colby." I said looking into his deep,dark eyes. I felt myself leaning forward until our noses were touching and I jumped back. I grabbed my bag, and stood up, leaving the awkward silence of the room.

"Catalina.." Was the last thing I heard before I left the room.

"She's being difficult, I don't know what to do.. You should know what to do, Catalina. How do I get through to her?" Joe said as he stopped at the red light.

"Send her expensive stuff, take her out more when you find more time on your schedule. That should work." I said, he looked into my eyes with his piercing grey stare and I found it hard not to blush.

"I've tried that, she just hates the fact that I'm on the road most of the time.." He sighed and started driving again, it was awkward talking about his girlfriend, maybe because I kinda developed a lil crush on him..

"If she doesn't appreciate what she does for you, she's stupid." The words flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to process what I said. I felt his burning stare again, and I wanted to fall through the ground. I froze when I felt his warm hand entwine with mine. What.

"Hey, look at me. Do you really mean that?" I had to maintain my composure and look into his eyes as if he wasn't the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. I'm sure he saw the increasing size of my pupils and felt how fast my heart was beating.

"Yes." My breath hitched as he leaned in to me, his face was inches away from mine and I inhaled the musky scent of his cologne. I felt his breath on my cheek, which was then replaced by the soft touch of his lips and the slight tickle of his stubble. This didn't feel real. I was tempted to grab his face and kiss him for the rest of my life,and so would every other girl in my position.

"Um, Catalina.. We're at the hotel now." He was staring at me with a smirk on his face, I was clearly daydreaming after that life changing experience. Fuck. I blushed and reached for my bag, my hand felt so cold now.

"Thank you for bringing me back here." I said as we stepped into the elevator. Our rooms were on the 5th floor, believe me, i was tempted to rip his clothes off and do the dirty right here.. A girl can dream right?!

"Hey, what are friends for." I felt crushed when he said friends, what is wrong with these inappropriate feelings I have for him. Catalina, snap out of it.

We walked down the length of the hallway before we got to my room. Okay, so this is the part in the movies where shit gets awkward.

"Adios.." I waved at him, and he smirked at me before pulling me into his arms. I felt his muscles underneath his shirt, okay, The Lord is testing me. Take meh.

"Bye, baby girl." I started hyperventilating as soon as I closed the door. I looked around and no one was here. Jessica must be hanging out with her new friends, whatever, I'm not jealous or anything.

I changed out of my tight clothes into an oversized shirt with shorts and my Star Wars socks. I washed the makeup off my face and tied my hair up into a messy ponytail. I was about to stuff my face with the expensive hotel ice cream when I heard a loud knock at the door. Whoever it was, was about to get slapped. Nobody interrupts my food time, we have a special relationship okay.

"Jon, what are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" His signature smirk was plastered across his face as he saw what I was wearing.

" I want you to chill at the bar with me, maybe play some games." I rolled my eyes at him and reached for my ice cream that cost more than my life insurance.

"I'd rather sta-" he took the ice cream out of my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Shit, I left my rape alarm in my bag." I sighed and he carried me, bridal style to the bar. Help.

He sat me on a chair and immediately ordered me a drink, I actually laughed out loud. He makes me laugh, without doing anything.

"This looks a little strong, Jon.." I sniffed the drink and looked around for any hidden pills. As I put it down, I saw Colby and Joe approaching us. I downed the drink as fast as I could and I nearly choked. How embarrassing. I covered my face with my hands and Jon patted my back.

"Hey, nice socks." I heard Colby say, and I blushed. I dont think I've met a group of guys that can make me blush like these guys.

"Why aren't you hanging out with the other divas?" Joe said, and I gave him a death stare, I really needed to invest in a lightsaber.

"I don't want to gossip about pointless shit, I would rather hang out with you guys." I said giving him a blank look.

"Welcome to the club, feisty one." Jon gave me a high five before ordering drinks for the guys.

I felt jealousy surge over me, as a girl started flirting with Colby. But whatever, I have a new best friend, Jon.

"I like aliens.." I slurred as Jon carried me to my room. I heard him laughing and I wanted to punch him but I was too drunk to do anything. He tucked me into bed and ruffled my hair.

"Adios, CA TA LINAA" his voice reminded me that I would have a hangover the next morning.

"FUUCK YOU DARTH." He laughed before he left the room and I fell the fuck asleep.

**Reviews anyone? I just want to make this story different than the cliche love story stuff, I also wanted to develop Catalina's relationship with all three members. Omg did you guys watch Raw, I was like WHAT. Like and follow please, xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't anything WWE related, just my characters.. Thank you for the follows and reviews, I really appreciate you all.

I woke up and my head was throbbing, then I remembered how much I drank last night. I looked over at the other bed and saw Isabella sprawled out on the bed, with the same clothes from last night. I threw a pillow at her and she immediately woke up.

"We have to be at the airport in an hour." I sounded harsh, but I wanted her to know that I was pissed at her.

After I freshened up, I got dressed into my cropped Marvel hoodie and jeans with converses. I put my hair in Princess Leia buns because I couldn't be bothered to do anything else. I took some tablets to soothe my headache and dragged my bags out of the room.

I sat with my bags in the lobby, staring into space. My headache and Isabella put me in a bad mood already.

"Princess!" I broke out of my thoughts and looked up at Jon. He was grinning at me, but I couldn't bring myself to smile. He pulled me up by hands and hugged me tight. I embraced his warmth and felt tears build up.

"Everything will be ok, princess." I took in his comforting words and tried to believe them. I pulled away and wiped away the fallen tears, and he gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

"You're sitting next to me on the plane, that's final. Fuck that no good friend of yours, you're my friend." My heart warmed at his kind words, maybe he's not always crazy. I squeezed his hand before we went outside to find a cab.

"We're here!" A loud, familiar voice woke me up from my peaceful sleep.

"You puta." I mumbled, between sleep and reality. When I adjusted to reality, I noticed Colby staring at me with a sympathetic look on his face, I looked away and focused on reaching for my hand luggage.

"Hey, short stack." A tanned, tattooed arm reached above me and pulled out my bag effortlessly. See,it's times like these I really despise my height.

"Thanks." I tried to sound cheerful but it didn't work, I grabbed my bag and avoided further eye contact.

We finally got through the security, and I was overwhelmed with fatigue. Also, the screaming fans that approached the guys 100 times. I received death glares from girls because Jon put his arm around me. I tried to get out of his grip, but he only pulled me closer.

My Princess Leia buns have unravelled and I look like a 5 year old after a play fight.

Chicago was great, I loved the vibe here. After the guys literally fought through the masses of fans, we were on a quest to find our hotel rooms. Unfortunately, mine was right next to theirs. Isabella finally caught up with me as I opened the room door. I dumped my bags on the bed and immediately headed for the shower but she grabbed my hand.

"Why are you being so distant? I miss you, Catalina." I looked at her and she looked worried.

"I'm just tired. Why don't you go hang out with your new friends?" I gave her a fake smile and she frowned at me.

"You're my best friend. I want you to hang out with us later." She said, I plastered a fake smile across my face as nodded, turning my back to her.

Later, after a nap. I was woken up by the fumes of hair straighteners and perfume. I sighed and got up, I found an outfit that consisted of a cropped turtleneck top and a body con skirt that accentuates my figure, I also found my high top converses that matched the outfit. I put wand curls in my hair, and applied more makeup than I usually do.

"Hey girl, you look great!" I was greeted by the other divas, and I had to act like I actually cared about what they had to say. I didn't feel like drinking tonight, so I kept my order basic. From the other side of the room I noticed the guys grinning at me, and Jon was just staring in awe. I looked away and decided to focus on the conversation.

"Catalina, we have noticed that you spend a lot of time with those guys.. Does Colby say anything about me?" Summer Rae asked as she twirled a finger around her hair.

"Does Jon say anything about me?" Eva Marie asked, bitch no.

"Yeah, they always compliment you guys. You should go and make a

move." Why am I saying this?

They practically leaped up and walked over to the guys, I rolled my eyes and ordered something stronger.

Isabella made me dance to some crappy songs with her, and I saw that she was trying to get someone's attention. I followed her gaze, and it landed on Colby. I felt something that I didn't want to, she can have him if she wants to, he's not mine.

I looked around and I saw Eva Marie on Jon's lap, normally I would be laughing at him trying to smooth talk her to the bedroom, but this time I wasn't amused. When I saw her lean in for a kiss, that was it.

I finished my drink and grabbed my bag, leaving Isabella staring at Colby. I walked past Jon and he looked at me, I felt something but I didn't know what it was.

"Baby girl, are you okay?" I held back tears as I looked into his eyes.

"Yes." He gave me a look that said he didn't believe a word I was saying, and pulled me in for a hug.

"How's the situation going?" He rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer.

"She isn't returning my calls, but I know she will always want this." He gave an arrogant grin, and my heart melted.

"Great. " I held my glass to my lips, and inhaled the clear liquid that would soon help me forget the pain.

"Looks like Jon is getting some action tonight." He gestured over my shoulder and I turned around, my mood deteriorated even more when I saw them holding hands walking to the elevator.

"Okay." I said focusing once again on my drink.

"Do you like him or something?" I looked up into his eyes and I saw a flash of anger.

"He's my friend, that's it." I shrugged, feeling the effects of the alcohol already.

"I don't think I have asked you, do you like anyone at the moment?" He did that lobsided grin and I just wanted to shout YOU at the top of my lungs, but I don't know anymore.

"Nope." I did the face Jon taught me and laughed at my own joke.

"We both know that's not true baby girl." He said and I looked down in embarrassment. Okay, he knows. The possible escape routes are the fire exit, and if I had a lightsaber, I could cut through the floor. Like a hot knife through butter..

"I've seen the way you look at Jon, and the way Jon looks at you." He said in a serious tone and I giggled.

"We're friends." I walked past him and waited for the elevator.

When I got to my floor, I saw Eva Marie with her arms wrapped around Jon in the hallway. I rummaged around for my room key and Jon looked at me, the way he looked at me, made me feel some type of way. I finally opened the door and collapsed on the bed, laughing and crying at the same time.

I woke up a few hours later, and changed into something more comfortable. I grabbed some more ice cream and put in a sad movie, I was just in a eat ice cream and feel sorry for myself mood.

"YOU ARE THE WIND BENEATH MY WINGS.." I sounded like a strangled cat, as i shoved more ice cream in my mouth and cried at the final scenes of 'Beaches'. I heard a quiet knock at my door and I froze, fuck. What if it's the hotel security, I didn't think I was singing that loud. I turned the TV off and listened again, the knock was louder.

I got up and walked to the door, still clutching my ice cream. If I got arrested, I could just survive on this. I opened the door hesitantly and I was faced with the all too familiar smirk. When he looked at me, his expression softened and he reached out to hug me. I pushed him back and attempted to close the door, but he held it open.

"I didn't sleep with her." He said as I wiped away my tears, I sat on the bed and reached for the TV remote.

"Why are you telling me like I care?" I stared at my newly manicured nails to distract myself.

"I heard you singing a sad song, something is obviously wrong." He sat next to me and I felt the urge to hug him.

"My life is shit, Jon. You can probably tell.." I shrugged and he held my shoulders.

"I think that's why we get along." I fell asleep with his words replaying in my head.

Today was a live taping of Smackdown, and I was excited because me and Isabella were going to be ringside to support the other divas. I'm going to be on TV. This is a dream.

When I woke up, Jon wasn't next to me, I felt like one of the girls he leaves after he sleeps with them. Nothing happened between us, obviously.

I spent the day training with Isabella, as we were going to make our NXT debuts soon. My skills have improved and I actually felt proud of myself for the first time.

As we were on TV, we had to dress and act like the other divas, unfortunately. I had to wear a really tight white dress, with incredibly tall high heels. I had people surrounding me, doing my hair and putting on my makeup. I guess I have to get used to this.

Isabella squeezed my hand as we walked out, the crowds energy was both intimidating and thrilling. I've heard louder reactions for the other guys, obviously. If I was here, I wouldn't cheer for women jumping on each other and pulling out each others weave. But, I have to understand how this company works, one day I will be in that ring.

Backstage, I separated myself from the other divas and grabbed some water from catering.

"Catalina, we need to talk." My heart dropped as I was faced with the sympathetic brown eyes that belonged to Colby.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said, then two seconds later he crushed his lips against mine.

"Princess.." I heard Jon's voice as I pulled away from Colby.

✧ **i know this chapter is crappy, I'm sorry. I hope you guys like the story and please comment your views. Who do you think suits Catalina better? Idk if I should continue with this story, do you guys actually like it? Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own anything WWE related, I just own the characters I created. I really like writing this story and I hope you guys enjoy reading this. Thank you for the reviews and follows, I really appreciate it. I'm still trying to figure out who to ship Catalina with, ugh my feels. Enjoy!

"I..I don't know." I saw the look of hurt in Jon's eyes and I felt like crap, how could I let Colby kiss me like that?

I followed Jon down the hallway and I could feel the anger radiating from his body.

"Just go, Catalina. You don't want to see me lose my temper." I stopped and took a deep breath. I ran my hands through my hair and blinked the tears away.

A diva that I haven't spoken to much, Naomi approached me as I sat by myself in catering.

"Hi, Catalina. I kinda saw what happened with you and Colby.. Are you okay?" I gave her a slight smile and she sat across from me.

"I'm fine thank you." I said but it was obvious she didn't believe me.

"Girl, I know we aren't the best of friends but you can tell me anything. Is there something going on between you and Colby?" She held my gaze and I could immediately see that I could trust her.

"No, it's weird. I have these weird feelings, but I think it's because I'm lonely. I miss the comfort of being in a relationship, I guess." The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks, I don't miss Josh at all, I just miss being with someone.

"I understand, I used to feel that way.. I could talk to him for you." She said and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Thanks for the offer, but i would rather sort everything out myself. I feel like I've messed up everything." I covered my eyes as the tears started falling. I immediately felt her warm embrace, and that only made me cry harder.

My appetite disappeared and all I wanted to do was go to the hotel and sleep. I grabbed my bag from the locker room and attempted to exit the arena without seeing anyone, unfortunately the three guys were getting their stuff together too.

"Hey, Catalina. We're gonna head back to the hotel. I'll take you back too." Joe said. I mentally rolled my eyes and followed them to the car. The car ride was silent except for Joe trying to make conversation. I was sitting in between Colby and Jon which was even more awkward, obviously Jon was still mad at me.

"Thanks.." I said and hurried to the elevator, I felt something touch my hand but I ignored it.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Jon said before the elevator doors closed. I rushed to my room because I didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

I had a shower and washed my hair, revealing the naturally wavy texture. I changed into some comfortable clothes and hopped into the comfortable hotel bed.

I know I'm not crazy, I heard numerous knocks at the door throughout the night. If it was any of the guys, I didn't feel like speaking to them. Tomorrow we had a day off, and I didn't plan on moving from this bed.

"Cat, The shield guys are asking for you." Isabella gestured to the door and my heart started pounding.

"I don't want to talk to them." Isabella mocked my facial expression and sat next to me.

"Cat, you got all three of them wrapped around your finger, which one do you like the most?" I blushed and thought about it, I liked Joe first and he made me realise how unstable my relationship was.

"It doesn't matter; it would never work out anyway." I shrugged and she gave me a knowing look.

"The sexy Samoan, huh?" I cringed at how well she could read me, maybe I should Jedi mind trick her.

"What makes you think that.." I said, finding it impossible to not blush.

"He really cares about you, Catalina. I know he has a girlfriend which makes the situation difficult.. But, you never know what could happen in the future." She gave me a comforting hug, before she got into her own bed.

I couldn't sleep; I couldn't stop thinking of Joe. It was really easy for me to catch feelings and every time I saw him, those feelings got stronger. I didn't want to be known as a girl who was responsible for a breakup, that's horrible. Maybe if I spent some time away from him, and everyone else, I could clear my mind.

I didn't sleep at all, my mind was too alert. I've made the decision to go back to Florida and continue my training for a few months, I think it would be best for me to improve my in ring skills and get away from everyone for a while too.

I called Stephanie McMahon and she also thinks it would be best for me to train for a while so it would be quicker for me to make my debut. Isabella was in a deep sleep and I didn't want to disturb her, so I left her a note with my number.

I quietly dragged my bags out of the room, and I heard talking in the hallway so i went the opposite way. The guys were in the lobby, just my luck. I looked around and there were no other exits, crap.

"Catalina, where are you going?" Joe's voice scared the crap out of me, and I didn't realise they were right in front of me.

"Im going back to Florida, to train for a few months." I reached into my pocket and found a scrunched up piece of paper.

"Here's my number, for emergencies or anything.." I blushed when I realised I sounded like his personal booty call. Iwouldn't mind.. Look at his fine..

"You can't go." Jon's voice broke the silence, and I didn't want to face the hurt look on their faces.

"I second that." Colby said and his intense brown eyes softened.

"I have to, I want to be better. I'll see you guys soon." I shrugged and they all gave me breathtaking hugs. I blinked away the tears and gave them an awkward wave.

As soon as I landed, I realised that I had no home. I used to live with Josh, but things have obviously changed now. I remembered where Jessica lived; hopefully she would let me stay with her.

I parked the rental car outside of her house and it looked like she was home.

I rang the door bell and a million thoughts ran through my mind. What if she turned me away? I haven't spoken to her since before I left and I didn't even tell her that me and Isabella got signed to developmental.

"Catalina, where the fuck have you been?!" She opened her arms and I jumped into them. A benefit of being short is that you can literally jump on anyone.

"Me and Isabella got signed to WWE developmental, we have been travelling with them. I'm back for a few months to improve my skills." I said as I put my bags down.

"I've missed you, work has been such a drag, and I haven't seen that guy you like around the gym either."

"Um, he actually works in WWE, so I see him everyday.." I trailed off and she beamed at me.

"Girl, get it." She said in a serious voice, making me laugh.

We sat watching TV, and I felt this sudden tension in the room.

"What happened, Jess?" I said and she sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"I saw Josh the other day, he has a new girlfriend." I felt a wave of nausea, and I felt the same betrayal I experienced when I saw the hoe in our bed.

"Good for him." A part of me missed the caring side of Josh, then he ruined everything the first time he hit me.

"I didn't want to bring it up, but since you're back, I had to.."

"You're just being a good friend." I said, and I went upstairs to unpack my stuff. I kept checking my phone, I had no missed calls from the guys, maybe they wouldn't miss me after all.

In the evening, Jessica took me out to dinner at this new place that just opened in town. Today felt weird, I was used to spending most of my time with my work colleagues and the guys.

"Um, Cat.." Jessica gave me a look and gestured over my shoulder. I looked behind me and my heart dropped. I saw Josh and a pretty blonde girl on a date, so friends don't hold hands across the table. Ok. Then I remembered what Jessica told me earlier and i felt physically sick.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna let him ruin my night." I faced Jessica and she gave me a reassuring smile. I took a long sip of wine and immediately relaxed. When I looked at Josh, I couldn't help but notice how good he looked. He always looked good, but damn. His wavy black hair was cut, his skin looked smooth, his hazel eyes were as piercing as ever.. I can't let attraction blind me again.

"He's looking over here." Jessica looked down; I shrugged and took another sip of wine, which heightened my confidence. I felt like Clark Kent transforming into Superman.

"Let him look, just look at that blonde hoe he is with.." I burst out laughing at my own joke, and the wine was making me feel a little tipsy.

"I think we should go." Jessica paid the bill and helped me up, she put her arm around my waist as we walked towards the exit. I wasn't even that drunk.

"Catalina.." I recognised Josh's voice and the effects of the alcohol vanished. I looked at him for about 5 seconds before Jess pulled me towards the exit. If looks could kill, he would be dust.

I couldn't stop smiling as Jessica drove us home, that was the second time I've stood up to Josh, and it felt damn good.

Later on, I lay in bed with my phone clutched to my chest. My phone beeped a few times and it was a message.

_**'Is this Catalina? - Joe'**_ my heartbeat accelerated as I read the message for the 10th time.

_**'Yes, I wouldn't give you a fake number. Lol.'**___I sent the message and stared at the screen, waiting for his reply.

"_**Im gonna call you, I want to hear your voice."**___Normally, I would think he sounds like a damn serial killer, but its Joe...

The phone started ringing and I took a deep breath before answering.

"Hey, Catalina." His sexy ass voice was music to my ears.

"Hi, you okay?" I asked, wondering why he wanted to talk to me.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." He said and my heartbeat increased even more, I felt like I just ran a marathon.

"Talk to me." His voice boomed down the phone and I didn't know what to say.

"Um, I got back to Florida today and I saw Josh with some hoe and I basically showed him what he was missing out on." I said in a ramble.

"As long as you are safe, baby girl. I miss you, the guys miss you too. It's not the same." He said and I melted, my cheeks were hurting from the amount of smiling I was doing, if I look like the joker tomorrow, he's the reason.

"I'm fine, I miss you guys too.." I sighed and changed the channel on the TV.

"Crap, Maria wants to video chat. I'll ring you back." I didn't even know her name before, but whatever.

"Ok, whatever. I'm going to sleep, night." I heard him sigh on the other line, why am I being difficult now?

"Cat-" I hung up and threw my phone on the floor. That lucky bitch gets to see his beautiful face.

I woke up and immediately checked my phone and I had 6 missed calls from Joe. I turned off my phone and freshened up before getting dressed. Today, I was gonna work out for a few hours before heading to the training centre.

Last night put me in an extremely bad mood and I just wanted to take out my anger on the gym equipment. As I picked up the weights, the image of Colby went through my mind as I remembered when he helped me with my workout. My whole perspective changed when he kissed me, it's not like I didn't want to be kissed but he did it right in front of Jon's face which made me feel like crap. I genuinely feel confused with my feelings; my loneliness had got the best of me.

I chugged down some water after pressing the stop button on the treadmill. Usually I would die after 1 minute on the treadmill, but I've just done 25 minutes and I feel good.

"Catalina, it's nice to see you." I froze as I recognised that voice.

"Fuck off." I walked past him but he gripped my wrist, and painful memories came back to me.

"There's the feisty girl I fell for, why have you been avoiding me?" I removed his grip from my wrist and gave him a death stare.

"Excuse me? I don't want anything to do with you, you broke me, physically and mentally and i hate you for that. Stop following me around and get a life. Go back to your fake bitch and leave me the fuck alone. I hate you." There was so much venom in my voice that I was taken aback too. I walked past him and left the damn place.

"Catalina, you're doing great." My coach said as I body slammed Victoria, who was another girl in developmental. I was full of energy and momentum, and I climbed up on the top rope. I channelled my inner Jeff Hardy as I jumped and landed safely on Victoria.

"Holy fuck!" Victoria said and gave me a high five; I beamed and did a few cartwheels in celebration.

Throughout the day, I met some of the other superstars and divas in developmental. My favourites were Paige, Bayley, and Sami Zayn.

As I got out of Bayley's death grip, that she calls a hug, they gave me their numbers and we agreed to meet here tomorrow for training.

As soon as I got home, I ran to my phone to find more missed calls from Joe. I was about to turn off my phone when it started ringing again.

"Pick up the damn phone, damn." Joe said in frustration, he must've thought it went to voicemail.

"I'm here." I heard him sigh, the smallest actions he does..

"Ok, I'm going out to dinner with Maria tonight." My heart dropped, why was he telling me this?

"Good for you." I said, about to end the call.

"Wait, don't hang up. I'm thinking of breaking up with her tonight.." Wait, what?

**OMFG, this is a long ass chapter, I think I'll start writing even longer chapters, it's fun lol. Do you guys like? Review please, I really want to know your ideas and thoughts. Xxxx**

**On another note, WHY SETH WHY, HE BETTER HAVE A PLAN OR IMMA BAN HIM FROM PEGASUS CLUB. XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own anything WWE related, just my characters that I created. Thank you so much for your reviews and follows. I've read the reviews and different people ship Cat with either Colby or Jon. Hmm. Enjoy!

"Why would you do that, Joe? Don't be stupid." I said in a hurry.

"I don't want to be with her anymore. I want.." he said and I cut him off. I've made decisions in a rush and we'll, they didn't end well.

"No, Joe. Maybe it's just a spur of the moment thing. See what happens tonight. Don't do anything stupid..Bye." I ended the call and took in everything I just heard. I know he has problems with his relationship but, he shouldn't break up with her.

I finally fell asleep, fearing what Joe would tell me tomorrow. I would feel bad if he ended their relationship because he deserves to be loved, and it's rare to find someone who you can connect with on every level. I hope that I find that special person one day; it's always been a dream of mine to get married and have children. I know 21 is very young to be thinking of that stuff, but I feel like I'm ready.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing; I reached for it and accepted the call. I rubbed my eyes and attempted to wake myself up. No such luck.

"Catalina." The deep voice woke me up immediately and I sat up, very much alert.

"What?" I'm really not a morning person, Am I even alive.

"I didn't break up with her, we actually talked through our issues. Thank you for the advice, Catalina." I felt crushed, but whatever.

"Good for you." As I hung up the phone, I decided that I didn't want to speak to him while I'm here, he's one of the reasons I came back to Florida, to clear my head. My mood swings though.

I freshened up and headed to the training centre. As I was driving around, I realised how much I would miss Pensacola when I start travelling around the world with WWE. This place was truly beautiful.

"Hey, Cat." Paige waved at me as she put Victoria in a submission. I waved at her and high fived Sami, while Bayley suffocated me in a hug.

"It's nice to see you guys!" I said when Bayley let me go. She was so cute, and extremely happy, I wish I was like that.

"We can say the same; it's always nice to have another friend in the group." Sami said smiling at me. They instantly put me in a better mood.

"1, 2..." I kicked out of Victoria's pin and caught my breath. I ran to the ropes and bounced off, sending me flying onto Victoria. I did a cartwheel, landing in the splits and pinning Victoria at the same time.

"1, 2 , 3" I helped Victoria up and she gave me a pat on the back.

"You have improved for sure, kid." I beamed at her even though she called me 'kid', 21 isn't that young.

*^ 2 months later *^

I impatiently brushed through my newly cut hair, as I sat in front of the vanity mirror in the hotel. I've never had short hair, but i wanted to change my look. I set the curling iron down and stared at my appearance. I lost some weight as I was training everyday, and overall I looked healthy and happy. I applied some more eyeliner and lipgloss and got up to find something to wear. I settled on a pair of leather leggings and a spiked bralet, with a leather jacket. I looked at my shoes and sighed, I wanted to look badass. I finally settled on a pair of black red bottom high heels that I've never worn. I kept fussing with my hair, I wasn't used to shoulder length hair but it's different.

No one knew I was returning today, I talked to Isabella a few times and the last time I talked to Joe was when he told me he worked out things with his girlfriend. Before, i was the innocent nerd Catalina, now I want to be badass Catalina, obviously I would have my nerd moments when I am by myself. I also wanted to make an effort with the other divas, as I would be sharing a changing room with them and I would be travelling with them too.

After a brief meeting with Stephanie McMahon about a new storyline with Alicia Fox, I walked into catering with Alicia's arm hugging my shoulder. I guess a new friend is better than no friends, right?

"Catalina, is that you?" Layla shrieked and wrapped her arms around me. She beamed at me and reached out to touch my hair, gasping. I smirked and did a little twirl.

"Yes mami!" Rosa Mendes did the salsa towards me and I joined her, shaking my hips to the imaginary beat.

I sat at a table with Alicia, Layla, and Rosa and I told them about my training and my excitement about the new storyline with Alicia that would heighten my popularity, for sure.

After a few minutes, more divas started to join us and complimented my new look. I felt flattered and also relieved, I was paranoid that they would think I was trying to look like one of them. Isabella kept staring at me in disbelief and it made me uncomfortable, I hated people staring which is why I always kept my look basic.

As the divas were discussing marriage, I completely zoned out on their conversation. Then I heard three familiar voices that still made my heart leap. I looked around quickly and I saw all three of them, then a female holding hands with Joe. She looked different from the last time I saw her, her hair was in a side ponytail and her skin was glowing. We all know what that means. After my brief examination I turned around to face the divas and they were raising their eyebrows at something behind me. I was scared to look behind me.

"Who's the new diva?" I heard Jon's curious tone and I could picture the disappointment on his face when he realises that it's me. My pulse increased as I felt his dominating presence behind me, what am I gonna say to him?

He looked at me and his eyes widened. "Princess." He reached forward to touch my hair but I avoided his touch.

"We have to go and get ready." Alicia saved my ass and I grabbed onto her arm as we ran out of the room. I felt the intense stares from Joe and Colby and I knew that they would be angry at me for not contacting them.

We burst out laughing as soon as we got to the locker room, I fell to the floor with tears clouding my vision and Alicia looked at me with an amused expression before bursting out laughing again.

"Okay, we need to get you some attire." Alicia skipped out of the locker room and returned a few minutes later with a mischievous grin on her face. I think we will get along pretty well.

"I found this, TA DAH!" She held up a two piece which looked really revealing. I smirked at her and she threw the attire at me.

I stared at myself in the mirror and I can proudly admit that I look like a hoe, but whatever. The bra top was very revealing and it was mostly cleavage showing. The short shorts were a different story, my booty was on another level. They would probably have to censor me on TV, and I wouldn't blame them.

After the makeup artist and hair stylists worked their magic, my look pretty much matched my outfit. My eyes were intense and smokey, and my lips were a dark plum colour. My hair was straightened and my side fringe was curled to the side.

"You ready?" Alicia looked at me for a response as we waited for her theme music to hit. I took a deep breath and nodded, adrenaline was pumping through my veins. We walked through the curtains, down the ramp and I couldn't help but smile. I climbed up the steel steps and walked into the ring. I did a little pose to pass time and I blew a kiss at some random guy who was cheering for us.

The bell rang and I held onto the ropes as Alicia started the match with Summer Rae. I observed Alicia's techniques and she was really good with every move. Every move was precise, and I hope that I could be like that in the near future.

I heard echoed voices around the arena and the crowd turned around to look for, I can only assume, The Shield. I watched as the three guys made their way to the ring, they all stared at me as they walked over to the commentary table. What they hell were they doing? I looked away from them and refocused on the match, Alicia looked hurt and she was reaching to tag me in. I stood on the ropes and reached as far as I could, as soon as her hand touched mine, I jumped into the ring. I clotheslined Summer Rae twice before punching her in her stomach several times. She was on her hands and knees and I ran to the ropes, bounced off and ran to her catching her in a scissor kick. I grabbed her leg and pinned her, feeling the stares of the guys that were ringside.

"1, 2, 3". The bell rang and Alicia's music blasted through the speakers. I got up and felt Alicia hug me as the referee held up our hands. The crowd was cheering and I felt overcome with so many emotions, I blinked back tears as I exited the ring with Alicia. I felt creeped out as the guys followed us backstage without saying a word.

I took a swig of water and Alicia stayed by my side as the guys approached us. They stared at Alicia until she rolled her eyes and said "I'll be in catering if you need me, Cat." She gave me a reassuring shoulder hug before leaving. I crossed my arms over my chest, aware that I had a full display of cleavage showing. Looking at all three of them out me in a bad mood, maybe coming back this soon was a bad idea.

"Joe!" Maria ran up to Joe and wrapped her arms around him like a little kid. I don't have time for this bullshit, I rolled my eyes and walked away from them.

"Wait, princess." I froze when Jon grabbed my hand to make me face him. He made his staring obvious as his eyes skimmed across my face, to my hair, to my body.

"I missed you." He said in a serious tone, his intense blue eyes stared into mine and I wanted to melt.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the hotel, baby?" Eva Marie walked up next to Jon and hugged his shoulder. I felt physically sick and Jon gave me a sorrowful look. Eva looked at me and beamed at me, she reached over and hugged me. Slick bitch.

"You look amazing, Catalina. We missed you!" She said, and her perfect smile never left her face.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go now..bye." I said without giving Jon another look, and I walked away.

The drive to the hotel was silent as I reflected on everything. I was happy about our win tonight, but feelings that I have been trying to avoid have become unbearable and hard to ignore. So Eva and Jon huh. If Colby announced that he had a girlfriend too, I wouldn't be surprised. Maybe if I was looking for a serious relationship, it would be with someone outside of the WWE.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Alicia said as she stopped at a red light. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Nothing important, I'm fine." I said in the nicest way possible, I didn't want to be rude to her. She gave me a sad smile before speeding past three other cars. I'm gonna have to get used to her speeding tactics.

After an extremely exhausting night, me and Alicia were chilling in my room talking about hair and guys.

"You would look good with blonde hair, Cat." Alicia said as I curled a section of her hair.

"I'll take that into consideration." I said,thinking. Maybe when I decide to change my look again, I will dye my hair too.

"You know who kept staring at you tonight?" Alicia said and smirked at me in the mirror. I combed through her hair and acted like I wasn't curious.

"Who?" I said in a casual tone, even though I need to know this important information.

"Well, aside from all of the superstars.. Joe." She winked at me and my heartbeat increased. I focused on curling her hair even though I was thinking of Joe.

"He likes you, Cat. It's so obvious, even his clingy ass girlfriend knows it." I put the curling iron down and stared at her in shock, she burst out laughing and admired her hair.

"What? She knows? How?" Oh my god, I didn't even think Joe liked me in that way, what. If his girlfriend found out about his 'feelings' for me, I would be dead. I've seen her death stare and it's nearly worse than mine.

"Well, I think everyone in that room could feel the sexual tension between you two. If there's not feelings in the mix, I don't know what it is." I blushed, it was difficult to have a clear mind when I was around him. He was too damn fine.

"Um, I think you're reading into things. There's nothing going on between me and Joe, he's just a friend." I lied through teeth even though Alicia already knew the truth.

"And you both want it to be something more. Don't worry, I won't tell. You guys would make a hot ass couple, oh and the babies would be fine as hell too! You know, I used to be a wedding planner." I listened to her ramble on about a future wedding and children, oh my god.

"Alicia, calm down." She looked at me with a shocked expression and I burst out laughing at her.

"I'm planning the wedding!" She said in a sing song voice as she hugged me, and went back to her room.

I unplugged the curling iron and put it to the side. I really wanted to see Joe right now. After a shower, I changed into a vest top and booty shorts, with ugg boots. I was tempted to wear my Star Wars socks, but I had to maintain my badass image. I checked my reflection before I left, my hair was still straight but my face was bare of makeup. Oh well.

I hoped that they were in the lobby, I literally ran down the stairs and took a deep breath when I got there. I saw Jon and Eva Marie at the bar, and Colby was on the phone near the pool table. I saw Joe sitting by himself, and I stared at him until he noticed me. I gestured for him to come over to me, and my heartbeat rapidly increased when he did. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug, I felt his heart thudding against his chest too or maybe it was just mine.

"I missed you so much." He said in a low voice as he pulled away. His intense grey eyes stared into mine and I could feel the heat rising between my legs. Alicia was right.

"I need to do something." He said suddenly and I looked at him with a confused expression. He pulled me close to him again and I looked up at him. His eyes went from my eyes to my lips and he leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I literally felt electricity sparks as soon as our lips touched. When we pulled apart I gasped for air, and he gave me a sexy smile before giving me another kiss. My lips tingled as his soft lips touched mine and I wanted this moment to last forever.

"They're probably wondering where we got too." Joe said, and I nodded as he walked in first. I took a deep breath, hopefully no one notices my flushed face.

"Hey, Cat. Guess what?" Ugh, it's her again. Eva gestured for me to join her and Jon at the bar. I mentally rolled my eyes and sat next to Eva. I looked down and saw that they were holding hands, I looked up and my eyes locked with Jon's.

"What?" I faked my excitement as she beamed at Jon, and I looked at her expecting her to tell me that she was pregnant or something.

"We have made it official, I'm his girlfriend!" She hugged me, and I looked at Jon over my shoulder. What could she have possibly done to make him commit to her. The sex must be amazing, then.

"Congratulations." I said, then ordered something strong. I needed it, this night has been very eventful.

"Catalina, can we talk?" I heard Colby's voice from behind me, and I excused myself from Eva and Jon. I followed Colby to a booth and we sat opposite each other.

"I miss you. It takes a lot for me to say that. Anyway, I want us to be friends. I know I fucked up when I kissed you, it was only because I had inappropriate feelings for you. Then, I realised that you and Joe are meant to be together, not me and you." I stared at him in shock, he knows more than he lets on.

"How?" I was speechless as he reached across the table and took my hand into his. His brown eyes softened as he rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand.

"I knew before you did."

_**Oh dayumm. I didn't realise this chapter was so long,lol. I had writers block then I got so many ideas. Please comment, review, favourite, follow! I really appreciate the reviews. SETH IN THAT BLACK SUIT THO, DEAN AND ROMAN ON THE MIC. AHMAGHAD. STAY TUNED XXX**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own anything WWE related, I just own my OC characters. Enjoy! 

Last night was extremely eventful, Eva and Jon are a couple, me and Joe kissed, Colby told me that he already knew that Joe liked me, apparently. In a weird way, I was looking forward to the days ahead. I reached for my phone at the bedside and checked the time, it's too early to be alive but we had to be at the airport at 6am. I threw the sheets off of my body and immediately felt my muscles cramp. After leaving the comfort of the hotel bed, I dragged myself to the bathroom and refreshed myself. I didn't have the time to make myself look pretty, and I really couldn't be bothered. If I had my way, I would walk around in Yoda's robe, but no, apparently I can't.

I ended up wearing my polka dot leggings and a fitted crop top with a jeans jacket, I put on my converses too. I may be a badass but, I like staying true to my height when going on an airplane. I don't even know why, I'm probably going to have to get Joe to reach for my bags again. I left my hair down, and I put on some mascara and lip gloss, I want to look alive even though I don't feel it. I grabbed my bags and took one last look at the room. I had one of those dramatic movie moments, the bed felt like I was sleeping on clouds. Oh how I miss the bed already.

Me and Alicia arrived at the airport together, and there were only a few superstars there. Why the fuck did I get up so early and leave my comfortable bed for this? We got through the customs and everything and we were currently waiting to board the plane.

"Cat, it's your bae." Alicia nudged me and I woke up, I had to nap. I looked up and saw Joe walking towards us, hopefully he can walk past us without seeing me even though that's impossible. Please can I fall through the floor, like right now. His eyes never left mine as he walked up to us, and yes he was looking mighty fine as always. I looked at Alicia and she put on her headphones and was currently absorbed in a magazine, a damn wedding magazine.

"Hey, have you seen Maria?" I felt my heart drop and I rolled my eyes to conceal my hurt.

"No, she's your girlfriend, why the fuck would I have seen her?" I said with a little more attitude than needed. I glared at him and he had a sexy smirk on his face.

"I was just asking, she's going back to Pensacola and I wanted to say bye." I felt relieved but bad at the same time, I need to learn how to control my attitude. I shrugged and he sat next to me, I felt his body heat but just being near him shot shivers down my spine. I hate feeling this way, sometimes I wish I was an emotionless cyborg.

"C'mon, Alicia." I said nudging her, even though I knew she was listening to our conversation. She took off her headphones and pretended to notice Joe for the first time, I laughed at her even though I wasn't in the best mood.

Now, this is the moment I've been dreading. Putting my damn hand luggage in the compartment. They really need to consider short people when they make these things. I tip toed and threw my hand luggage, unfortunately it fell and nearly hit a little kid.

"Need some help?" I turned around to face Joe, and he had a smug smirk on his face. I glared at him, and he safely put the luggage in the right place. These are the times I wish I was Alicia's height, she's so lucky.

"Thanks." I said as I tried to get past him but he placed his hand on my lower back, does he realise that we are in a public place? I looked up at him and his smile instantly put me in a better mood. I looked around for Alicia and when I saw her waving, I quickly walked past him and avoided the curious stares from Jon and Eva.

"He put his hand on your back, girl." Alicia put her hand up and gestured a high five, I high fived her and leaned back in my seat. I felt bad that I didn't tell her about the kiss, but I wanted to keep it between me and Joe.

"It's nothing, Alicia." I said and she held up a wedding magazine with a serious expression on her face.

"It better be something, I'm already half way through the wedding plans. For you, I'm thinking a strapless gown with a turquoise tiara.. And Joe's tie would have to match his eye colour." I zoned out on Alicia's wedding plans and fell asleep again. Thank god there wasn't an annoying kid behind me, I would've gone full on..crazy.

I woke up as the plane landed, and I felt worse than I did before. We were in Ohio for a few days, I really have to get used to travelling so often. Alicia had to put her arm around me and guide me out of the plane because I could hardly open my eyes.

"Is she ok?" I pretended not to notice his voice, and I remained close to Alicia. Then i felt like I was being lifted up, no no no. My face cradled into the person's neck and the familiar cologne hit me straight away. I froze and I heard a laugh above me, I was genuinely scared. I had to use all the power in my body to open my eyes, and when I did I wasn't surprised. Joe was looking down at me and I felt like a damn baby. I used the remaining energy to try to wriggle out of his arms but I failed miserably.

"Put... Me ... Down." I said in between sleep and reality, he gave me a curious stare and I blushed.

"Ok, you don't have to. I'm just...tired." I said cradling my face on his neck and closing my eyes. He was holding me bridal style and I'm pretty sure it looked awkward to anyone who saw us.

I felt someone shake me, and I woke up, alert. I opened my eyes and Joe was laying next to me. I gasped and fell off the bed, I don't deserve to wake up next to his perfectness. I rubbed my hip and frowned at him, I can tell that he was holding back laughter.

"Ok, laugh it up." I said and stared at him until he burst out laughing and I couldn't help but smile. I got up and threw a pillow at him, he ducked and leaned over and grabbed my waist. He pulled me closer to him as he crushed his lips against mine. I felt those familiar electricity sparks run though my body as he tugged at my top; heat ran through my body as I felt his firm muscles underneath me. A few minutes later, things got a little heated and I ended up in my underwear. I felt his strong hands push me back slightly, and I looked at him in confusion. Then, I realised we were about 2 minutes away from having sex. I got off his lap and grabbed my clothes, he sat up and started putting his shoes on. I guess lust got the best of me,I haven't had sex in so long and my hormones were all over the place.

"I think you should go." I said and he nodded, I went into the bathroom and started up the shower. I felt so ashamed, and I would die of embarrassment if I ever had to face him again. The other thing, is that he nearly saw me naked. Let's take a moment to reflect on that.

Later on at the arena, I mapped out various hiding places just in case I run into anyone..unexpected.

"We're gonna have matching attires tonight!" Alicia said as we entered the locker room. She turned to face me and looked at me with curiosity, she lifted up a piece of my hair and gasped.

"Who gave you that love bite?!" I looked into the mirror and saw the purple bruise on my neck. I didn't even realise he gave me one, crap.

"Um." I rummaged around my bag to find some concealer but she grabbed my bag, and I knew I had to tell her something.

"Okay, we made out. It's not going to happen again." I said sternly, she nodded and helped me cover the bruise with concealer.

After we got changed, and got our hair and makeup done, we waited behind the curtains. I heard male voices behind me and I looked around and saw the guys walking along the hallway, as soon as Joe looked at me, I looked away even though my heart was thumping through my chest.

As soon as Alicia's music hit, we walked through the curtains and the crowds response was actually positive. I high fived a few fans while Alicia sauntered towards the ring. I rolled my eyes as I heard Eva Marie's theme song and caught sight of her fiery red hair. I have nothing against her, she just annoys me, point blank. Alicia wanted me to start off the match so I climbed through the ropes and faced Eva, she blew me a kiss and I lunged for her. I punched her in her face and she backed up against the turnbuckle, I kept throwing the punches until the referee told me to back off. Eva responded by slapping me and kneeing me in the stomach, the sudden impact made me fall to the floor, clutching my stomach. Alicia started clapping and jumping up and down, encouraging the crowd to give me momentum. As I heard the encouraging chants from the crowd, I kicked Eva in her knee and crawled over to Alicia, tagging her in the match. I watched as Alicia beat down Eva with a smug smile on my face, I didn't feel bad at all.

"1,2,3". The bell rang after Alicia pinned Eva and I couldn't hear anything over the cheers of the crowd. I climbed over the ropes and hugged Alicia, I haven't even known her that long but I feel like we're gonna be good friends. We skipped backstage, full of excitement after a great match. The Shield were filming a backstage promo in the hallway, so we went to get changed.

"So, when you were making out. How much did he see?" Alicia said as I put on my shoes. I blushed and started fidgeting with my hair, I put it half up and half down. I looked at her and burst out laughing, her serious expression was too much.

"My underwear, that's it. Why?" She gasped and grabbed my arm, making me sit next to her.

"Girl! You guys could've.. But, anyway, I was just asking...because he was staring at you like he wanted to do you right there." She winked at me, and I covered my face as I felt it heat up.

"Alicia, I love that you're brutally honest, but please keep your observations to yourself in the future." I said as I packed up my bag, she shoved my arm and grinned at me.

"You love it really." She linked her arm with mine and we headed to the catering area.

As soon as we walked in, someone grabbed my arm, as I looked up, I realised that person was Jon. I shook him off me as Eva walked towards us, I was about to lift my free hand to slap the smile off her face.

"Great match, Cat." She said reaching out to hug me, I slightly hugged her back and Jon was just standing there staring at both of us.

"I wanted to talk to you, princess." He said looking directly at me, I looked at Eva and she was glaring at Jon.

"Princess?" She said, clearly annoyed. I wanted to laugh at the fact that Jon's face stayed exactly the same.

"Yeah, she's my princess. Anyway.." He said to Eva Marie, before she flipped her hair and left the room. His gaze settled on mine once again, then he reached out to touch a strand of my hair.

"Aren't you gonna go after your girlfriend?" I said, he rolled his eyes and let go of the strand of my hair.

"No. I'm not gonna chase her like a dog. I just wanted to say that I missed you, and you look great." He said and I gave him a curious stare, he obviously had more to say.

"Nope, what else do you have to say?" I said, and I saw the light blush take over his cheeks.

"That's all. I'll catch you around." I pouted and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. When he pulled back, he ruffled my hair before leaving the room. I looked around the room and saw Joe and Colby looking in my direction, Joe cut his eye at me and Colby gestured me over. Ok, this is gonna be awkward.

"You did great tonight." Colby said as I sat opposite them, I looked at Joe but he was focused on his phone. I see how it is.

"Thanks, you guys have any plans for tonight?" I asked and Colby gave me a mischievous smile, I guess anything was better than discussing non existent wedding plans with Alicia.

"Video games and pizza, wanna join? I know you're a serious gamer like me." He said and I put my hand on my heart and nodded at him, he grinned and nudged Joe.

"What about you?" He said to Joe and he finally looked up from the screen.

"I'm tired." He said in a dull tone, then glanced at me as if he just noticed me.

"It's cool, I'll just hang out with Alicia." I shrugged and got up, Colby gave me a sorrowful look as he probably saw the budding tears in my eyes.

"You do that." Joe said as he glared into my eyes, I blinked the tears away and kept my composure.

"Fuck you." I said and walked out of catering, the lump in my throat was still evident and I wanted to cry a river.

After a few drinks at the hotel bar, I went to my room and headed straight to the shower. After that, I got changed into something comfortable which included my Star Wars socks, of course.

I put on the TV, but I couldn't concentrate and I kept zoning out. A sudden knock alerted me, and I hopped out of bed. I opened the door and on the other side, was Jon holding a crate of beer. Believe it or not, I laughed internally.

"Princess, what's wrong?" He said as he walked towards me and shut the door. I looked into his eyes and shook my head as tears blinded my vision.

"Stop being strong, let me in." He said and I shook my head, walking backwards away from him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, I looked away trying to blink away the tears.

"He hates me." As soon as the words left my mouth, tears poured down my cheeks and my body started convulsing as the cries left my body. He wrapped his bare arms around me, and I embraced the warmth. He stroked my back until I calmed down, I looked up at him as more tears streamed down my face and there was a small distance between his lips and mine.

"Who hates you?" He said quietly, I wiped away my tears and looked down.

"Joe. Everything's fucked up because of me, I went too far." I sobbed as he held me tight.

"Catalina, what did you do?" His voice was stern, and I really didn't know what to tell him.

"I kissed him, I'm sorry." I removed his arm from my shoulder and covered my eyes as the tears started to fall.

"Damn. You don't need to apologise to me, princess. I'll talk to Joe if you want me to." I sat up and gripped his arm, giving him my signature death stare.

"No. I'll just keep my distance. Jon, i think you should go, Eva will be waiting for you." I said standing up, facing him.

"I want to stay with you." He said, standing up to face me. He leaned closer until I felt his lips graze mine. I pushed him back and walked over to the door.

"Nope." I said and imitated his facial expression, he grinned as I opened the door.

"Bye, princess." He walked over to me, never breaking eye contact, then he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

I felt like taking a walk, so I grabbed my leather jacket and set off. I hurried past the hotel lobby just in case I saw someone I didn't want to, and left the building. It was really dark outside, so I walked until I heard the soft waves from the sea. The lights illuminated the golden sand, and the midnight blue sea. I sat down on the sand and focused on the sound of the waves on the shore. A million thoughts ran through my head as I stared at the ocean. This is my life now and I'm going to have to get used to it, it's a lot to take in.

"This is my favourite place." A voice said out of nowhere, i jumped back in shock and looked next to me, the only thing I could see was piercing grey eyes.

**I want to thank you all for the reviews and follows, I seriously didn't think that this story would get this far. What are your thoughts on Cat's sudden friendship with Alicia? Her friendship with Jon? The whole Joe situation? Please review! If you have any suggestions just pm me. I want to take your ideas into consideration, and i'll also update weekly :) xxx **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: nothing has changed, I still don't own anything WWE related. Unfortunately.

The light skimmed over his beautiful features, and I found it hard to breathe. I attempted to stand up, but he held my wrist. I shook his grip off my wrist and began to walk away, I was in no mood to talk to him or anyone.

"I'm sorry." He caught up with my pace and began walking next to me, I hugged my jacket as the chills of the sea breeze sent shivers down my spine.

"Leave me alone." I said as the silence became unbearable, he followed me all the way back to the hotel, begging and pleading, and I ignored him. I don't take stuff like that easily, if you treat me the wrong way you will be awarded with my death glare everyday and the silent treatment. I don't forgive or trust easily, that's why it's hard for me to make friends in general.

"Hey, hey. Let me buy you a drink." A deep voice said next to me, I looked up and saw Randy Orton staring at me with a worried expression on his face. I caught sight of my tear streaked face in the mirror and cringed, my hair wasn't looking so good either. After I cussed Joe, I started crying and ended up at the hotel bar. Normal. He placed a gin and tonic in front of me, and I downed it straight away, he looked at me with an impressed expression and ordered another one.

"Thanks." My voice cracked, damn I was losing my voice already. I cringed and took a sip of the drink.

"I don't want to be pushy, but are you ok?" He said, and my head started spinning and my eyes started burning.

"I'm fine." I said, and stared into my drink, avoiding eye contact. I don't know him, but he seems like the kind of guy that has slept with every diva in the locker room. Maybe I'm right, maybe I'm wrong. But, you should never judge a book by its cover.

"I'll take you to your room, where are you staying?" He slid his hand around my waist and helped me off the chair. My body felt limp and drained of energy, luckily he was very strong.

"I don't know." I said, the drinks got to my head and I had no idea what I was doing in the arms of Randy Orton.

"I'm guessing you're staying on the floor with those guys from The Shield, right?" He laughed at my confused expression, and walked me over to the elevator. I nodded, and he pressed some button.

We got to a floor, and we paced up and down the hallway, then I heard off pitch singing that I recognised as Alicia's. He grinned at me, and I blushed as I knocked on the door. I forgot the damn room key.

Alicia opened the door, and raised her eyebrows. I pushed past her and walked over to the bed, my head started throbbing and I collapsed on the bed. I heard the faint sound of their voices, then the door closed. Alicia practically jumped on me, and I tried my hardest to fall asleep.

"Randy fucking Orton. What happened?" Alicia rolled me over and saw my tear streaked face, she sat me up and hugged me.

"Joe..." I said, and I felt her freeze. She pulled back and wiped my tears, fixing my hair too.

"You can explain tomorrow. Oh, and tomorrow, a new diva is coming to the main roster from NXT, her name is Sasha, you guys will get along." She said, putting my hair in a high ponytail. I nodded and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I looked in the mirror and cringed, again. My eyes were puffy and red and my skin looked pale, the last time I looked like this was when I was with Josh. After freshening up, I hopped into bed and fell asleep straight away.

I woke up later than usual with a throbbing headache, no surprise there. Alicia was curling her hair at the vanity mirror, and the fumes made my headache even worse. I freshened up and looked for something to wear, this afternoon we were doing publicity interviews and photoshoots. I decided to wear a plain blue body con dress with heels. I actually wanted to look good today, yesterday I looked like the struggle, it wasn't good. After Alicia finally finished her hair, I plugged in the straighteners and began the mission. A few minutes later, my hair was sleek and straight and I left it in a middle parting. I applied neutral makeup, but added eyeliner and lashes. I also applied my Ruby Woo lipstick to give everything a pop of colour. Before we left, Alicia gave me an approved look which meant that she is still waiting for me to tell her about yesterday. I didn't want to think about it, today is a new day and I wanted to be in a better mood.

After a brief photoshoot, me and Alicia were sitting around waiting for the other superstars to finish theirs. Then, a girl approached us with a huge smile on her face. She was beautiful, she had light caramel skin and long brown hair. I'm guessing that this is Sasha.

"Hey, I'm Sasha. It's nice to finally meet you!" I got up and reached out to shake her hand, but she pulled me into a tight hug. I think I like her already.

"It's nice to meet you too!" I said as we sat down. We had a very interesting conversation and I think it's safe to say that we will be friends. A plus side to this business is that you can make a lot of friends. I saw Jon, Colby and Joe walk past us to the photoshoot area and I looked down.

"Damn, he's fine." I looked up at Sasha and saw Joe in her line of vision, I rolled my eyes and picked up a magazine.

"Who?" I said, and Alicia nudged me. I'm not going to get angry, he's not mine.

"That Roman Reigns guy, he could spear me any day. But, I just think he's good looking, I'm dating someone already." A flood of relief rushed over me, but why do I care?

"Oh, he's alright." I said, alright was a huge understatement but Sasha didn't know the current situation I was in with him.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Sasha said and I glared at Alicia, she just shrugged in confusion.

"Um no." I said even though I felt her intense stare on me, telling me she knew something else.

"Girl, I'm not stupid. The crazy guy had to hit him because he couldn't stop staring at you." I blushed and Alicia smirked at me, I sighed and pretended not to care.

"I don't know how to explain it, we're friends that are attracted to each other, I guess." I said, trying to make sense of it myself. Sasha gave me an approving nod and I put the magazine down and stood up.

"Hey, Catalina." I looked up and saw Randy Orton towering over me, with his signature smirk on his face.

"Oh, hi." I said, trying to sound as casual as possible. From the corner of my eye, I saw the guys sit down with Alicia and Sasha.

"Are you okay after last night?" He said and his smirk grew as he realised how wrong that sounded. I felt eyes burning into me, but I didn't respond.

"Yeah, I just had a moment.." I shrugged, and avoided eye contact. Damn, his eyes were nearly as intense as Joe's.

"I get that. Wanna grab something to eat?" He looked at me like he was expecting me to say yes. Obviously I'm gonna say yes, it's food! Daniel Bryan, where you at?

"That would be great." I said, trying to hide my excitement. Good food was the only way to my heart, honestly.

I walked over to where everyone was sitting, and everyone focused their attention on me. Awkward or nah?

"Alicia, Sasha, I'll see you later." I nodded at them and avoided the stares from everyone else. They both gave me approving nods and i rolled my eyes at them. I awkwardly backed away and walked over to Randy who had the biggest smirk on his face. He slid his arm around my waist and we left the building, like badasses.

"Tell me about yourself." Randy said as I ate the remnants of chicken on the plate. I don't care who I'm with, I order what looks good on the menu, no salad bs. I ain't about that life.

"I don't have an interesting life story, um. I'm from Pensacola, Florida. I'm adopted, I don't have any siblings." I shrugged as I attempted to make my life seem interesting.

"I like that you don't give everything away. I think that's why I'm so drawn to you." He said staring into my eyes, my cheeks were blushing like crazy and I had to take a sip of water. I finally found the courage to look into his eyes and this time I couldn't look away, help.

"Thanks?" I said and he laughed, I can tell that he has been with sophisticated women in the past, I could never be like that.

We had a brief conversation, and he tried to get me to tell him more about myself but I avoided the subject. I don't know who he knows, he could tell people about my private business and I don't like that.

Randy took me to the arena and we went our separate ways. He hugged me and kissed my cheek before going into the locker room, and in the distance I saw Joe in his Roman Reigns mode. I speed walked the other way, and eventually got to catering. I looked behind me and he was right there, I cringed so hard and ran over to Alicia and Sasha. I sat down trying to catch my breath and Sasha smoothed down my hair.

"Where did you go with Orton?" Alicia said and I blushed immediately.

"He took me out for lunch." I said simply, and she smirked at me.

"Sure he didn't eat something else?" Alicia said, and I cringed. I slapped her arm and she winked at me.

"Alicia, you are disgusting. He was just being nice." I shrugged and looked around the catering area. I saw Eva talking to Jon even though he was fully zoned out, and I saw Colby talking to Joe.

"He's hot, but he's a player. Watch your back, Cat." Sasha said and I looked at her curiously.

"Don't ask, he tried but he got denied." She flipped her hair and smirked. Okay, she's officially my friend.

"What's going on with you and cream puff Orton, huh?" Jon literally cornered me as I was about to go into the locker room.

"Why does it matter to you?" I smirked at him, and he maintained his serious expression.

"It just matters. Are you guys sleeping together or something?" His eyes glared into mine and I backed away, he was legit scaring me.

"Hey man, back off." Joe appeared behind Jon (dem ambreigns feels) and pushed him back. I looked up and Joe's eyes met mine, I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heartbeat increased, I really hate feeling this way. I walked past both of them until I got to the locker room.

Tonight we were filming Smackdown and me and Alicia were scheduled to be ringside during Sasha's debut match. I changed into a plain white shirt, with a black pencil skirt and beige heels. I got my hair and makeup done, which was a relief because I was still shaken after that encounter with Jon, i felt like I really needed a hug from Colby right now. Luckily he was backstage pacing around. As soon as he saw me, he opened his arms and I gladly walked into them. He hugged me so tight and I couldn't complain, I preferred his affection over anyone else's at the moment. I pulled back and grinned at him, he smiled at me before opening a water bottle to wet his hair.

"You ok, Catalina?" He said as he slicked his hair back, I couldn't stop staring at his toned arms.

"Yeah, I just needed a hug from you." I admitted as I snapped out of my trance, he smirked at me and continued wetting his hair.

Me and Alicia accompanied Sasha to the ring, and the crowd went crazy. I even saw a few fan signs for me. I didn't even know I had fans, wow. I slapped a few fans hands before taking position at ringside. I made sure to wear super comfortable heels that I could kick off if a bitch tried to attack me or Alicia. Luckily, Nikki Bella wasn't being accompanied by her sister, I thought I was gonna have to cop a bitch. Sasha was slaying this match and made sure to show off her move set to the full extent. Me and Alicia shouted words of wisdom as she put Nikki in a painful submission, Nikki tapped out a few seconds later and the bell rang. Sasha reached out to shake Nikki's hand and she accepted it, you need all the friends you can get in this business.

"Surprise!" A loud voice sounded from behind me, and I felt someone holding me. If I knew how to do that flip over move, I would've. I like surprises but not the cliche ones that scare me half to death.

"Randy..you scared me." He grinned at me and put me down. I regained my composure and glared at him.

"I'm taking you to dinner." He said and I felt taken aback, I like a man that takes charge.

"We already have plans." A deep voice interrupted my thoughts and I literally jumped back. Randy glared at Joe, and I looked at Joe in shock, what was going on.

"Wait, wha-" I said, but Joe was already leading me away from Randy. When we got away from plain sight, he glared at me and I gave him my death stare.

"Randy,huh?" He said and he moved his face even closer to mine, I was tempted to kiss him but I had to control myself.

"He just wants to get in your pants, then leave you. You know that right?" I refused to speak as he stared into my eyes with so much intensity.

"I don't care." I said, and I pushed his chest to put some distance between us.

"I would never do that to you, baby girl." He said and put his hand on my shoulder, I felt my whole body tingle with a single touch. I removed his hand from my shoulder and started walking away.

"I know what you have been through, I would never treat you like that. Im warning you, stay away from Randy." His warning only made me want to be around Randy even more. I froze as I heard his footsteps approaching me, my breath hitched as I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

"The night I met you, I saw fear in your eyes, I still see it and i want to make it go away." He said in a whisper as I turned to face him, his eyes pleaded with mine and it made me feel weak.

"You have Maria, just.." I ran my hands through my hair and sighed, his gaze was still locked onto mine and my heartbeat increased even more.

"As I said, we have plans." Randy's voice made me jump, and I took one last look at Joe as Randy pulled me away.

"Can we go back to the hotel, I'm tired." I said as we got into his car.

"Sure. What did Joe want?" I couldn't help but notice the way he said Joe's name with disgust.

"He just wanted advice about his girlfriend." I said and I looked at him, I saw him tense his jaw before starting up the car.

As soon as I opened the door, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up and I couldn't see properly because his face was so close to mine. He lay me down on the bed and started kissing my neck, his hands travelled from my waist to my thighs where he began tugging at my shorts. I couldn't respond. This was too much. I pushed his chest, which I didn't even realise was bare. How the hell did he take his shirt off so fast?

"I'm not ready, I don't wan-" He kissed me, hoping to change my mind, then lay next to me. My heartbeat was increasing and we didn't even do anything.

"Come here." He said as he wrapped his arms around me, and I lay my head on his chest. This didn't feel right. I wish I was in Joe's arms right now, I made the wrong decision.

_**A/N: so I wrote this earlier than planned because the ideas wouldn't leave my mind, I hope you like it. Please review, follow, favourite. I appreciate everyone that reads my story **_____

Sign up

Already on Twitter?

Content from

Learn more|Turn off


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own anything WWE related, I just own my OC character. Enjoy!

I woke up on a warm surface, and I remembered that Randy stayed the night. It was a stupid decision to let him stay, after all this time I realised the I wanted to be with Joe. I know it won't happen instantly, and I embarrassed myself by avoiding him and siding with Randy. I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Morning, beautiful." I felt the vibrations through his chest as he spoke to me. I looked up into his eyes and I didn't feel the same way I felt when I looked into Joe's stormy grey eyes. I think that Randy is attractive, but attraction doesn't change the way I feel about Joe, with Joe I feel a mental connection too.

"Morning," I stretched out my arms and sat up, he put his hand on the small of my back and I cringed. I got up immediately, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I washed my hair and left it wavy because I couldn't be bothered to do anything with it. Randy refused to leave the room so I had to get changed in the bathroom too. I had nothing on my schedule today, so casual clothes it is. I wore high waisted shorts with a simple top and converses. When I left the bathroom, Randy was already dressed and offered to take me to breakfast. Breakfast was only downstairs, jeez.

Randy sat next to me, and put a plate of food in front of me. I have never turned down food, but I've completely lost my appetite. A few minutes later, more superstars and divas sat down for breakfast. Alicia sat next to me and gave me a curious look, I just shook my head and looked down. I felt something nudge me and I looked up, straight into the eyes of Joe. He looked angry, and disappointed, and I felt like crap. I averted my eyes and stared at the untouched food on my plate, I blinked back tears and stood up.

"Where you going, babe?" Randy said, with a questioning gaze.

"For some air, I feel sick." I said, and he stood up, holding my gaze.

"I want to be alone." I nodded at him, and from the corner of my eye I saw two toned hair following me.

I let a few tears fall before I wiped them away. I basically walked out of the hotel and found a wall to sit on. I felt movement beside me and the first thing I saw was Colby's two toned hair, a wave of comfort washed over me. He looked at me with understanding before pulling me into a tight hug, I rested my head on his shoulder and he comforted me by rubbing my back.

"You're such a good friend, Colby." I said, and he hugged me tighter.

"Well, I try." He said, and I felt the vibrations run through his chest.

"Jon's mad at me, what do I do?" I said, I really needed advice on that. I'm scared that I'll wake up to Jon standing above me with a chainsaw.

"Just try to get through to him, it might take a while though." He said and I sighed.

"Okay, I don't want to bother you with my problems, so what's going on with you?" I said, hoping to change the subject into something more positive.

"You never bother me,and eh, nothing interesting. I met this really cool girl, but I'm not gonna put a label on it because you never know what might happen." He said and I looked at him, Colby was so interesting to talk to, everything he says makes me think.

"Aw, you should go for it. You deserve to be happy." I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"Playing happy families are we?" Jon's sarcastic voice broke the silence and I pulled back from Colby.

"What's your problem?" I said, frustrated. The last thing I needed right now was one of Jon's sarcastic remarks.

"I don't trust you, you've been seeing Orton and I don't like it." The look on his face was pure anger, which I've never seen before. I felt Colby put his arm around my waist but I shrugged him away, and hopped off the wall.

"Whatever, I'm done." I said looking into Jon's eyes, I saw a flash of sympathy before I walked away.

"Cat, come back! Why the fuck-" I heard Colby's voice in the distance and that brought tears to my eyes. I really don't know why my emotions were fucking with me, I hate it.

I avoided going back to the hotel because I wanted to be by myself without anyone bothering me, I was in a dangerous mood. Right now, if I saw a fast car, I would be very tempted to jump in front of it. I've never been to Ohio before so I decided that it would be a good idea to walk around and take in all the views, and also take my mind off the negativity.

After a few hours of walking around and taking pictures, I settled down in a nearby coffee shop. I checked my phone and I had missed calls from people I didn't even know, the one that shocked me the most was Jon. I switched it off and stared at everyone that walked past. Everyone seemed to be happy and full of life, maybe if I wasn't involved with Josh I could've been like that. The fact that I'm 21 made me naive and vulnerable, and I actually believed he loved me even though he beat me until I couldn't move. I looked at the clock on the wall, and the time was approaching 6 and the show started at 7. I didn't realise that I was out for so long.

I finally got to the arena, and avoided the catering area. I headed straight to the locker room even though I didn't have a match tonight. I washed my face, but it didn't remove the dark circles under my eyes. I look tired, and I couldn't even be bothered to put on makeup to make me look alive. I tied my hair back and headed out, I saw Alicia and Sasha talking and they both ran up to me and hugged me.

"We thought you went missing or something!" Alicia said hugging me again and looped her arm through mine.

I sat down with the other divas and isolated myself from their conversation, I couldn't see Colby so I just stared at the screen which was showing everything that was going on in the ring. I saw The Shield finish their match, and walk up the ramp. Crap.

"Alicia.." I said, but she gave me a stern glare which meant I had to stay here. I sipped some water to calm my nerves but it didn't work, I felt like I was about to have a damn breakdown and I don't know why.

"Catalina, where did you go?" Colby's voice made me jump, and I stood up to face him. A look of horror washed over his features as he looked at me, and I bit my lip in attempt to stop me crying. Jon and Joe were next to him and did nothing but stare. I stared at him for a few moments before walking to the backstage hallways, I don't even know what's wrong with me.

I sat on a crate and just stared at my hands, I really wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep but I have too much on my mind.

"Have you finally opened your eyes?" Joe said, and I realised he was sitting next to me, staring at me but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Why are you making me do this, Joe?" I said in a quiet voice, still staring at my hands.

"Do what?" He said, and I wanted to punch him in his damn face.

"You know I have feelings for you, and you know I don't like talking about my feelings," I said as his hand entwined with mine and my heartbeat ran a mile.

"You know I feel the same way, but-" I moved my hand away and jumped off the crate, luckily no one was in the hallway to hear this.

"Yes I know nothing can happen because you are in a relationship, and guess what? It hurts. When I first met you, I didn't expect you to change my life, but you did. You helped me in ways you don't even know. Breaking up with Josh was the hardest thing I've had to do in my life, but meeting you made me realise that I want to be happy. You give me fucking butterflies and make me smile, and I hate it.. " I looked at him for a reaction, and looked taken aback. I was too, this is what I get for keeping my feelings bottled up.

"Do I really make you feel that way, Catalina?" He said, and his expression softened.

"Unfortunately." I said, and turned my back to him, walking to the locker room.

I was about to walk into the locker room, when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jon, dangerously close to me. He put both of his hands on my shoulders and cornered me to the wall.

"I'm...sorry." He said and i literally couldn't escape because his arms were surrounding me. I just stared at him until he rolled his eyes and hugged me. I embraced his warmth and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You would probably hunt me down if I didn't apologise,huh." He said, and I just knew that he was smirking.

"I want a hug!" I pulled away and Colby picked me up and hugged me, I saw Joe next to him and he looked uncomfortable as hell.

"Drinks on me tonight!" Colby said as he high fived Jon, and walked us out.

After a few drinks, I started to feel better and hanging out with the guys again made me realise how much I missed spending time with them. I love spending time with Alicia and Sasha, but these guys were my first friends.

"Dance with me." Joe whispered in my ear as I took a sip of a really strong drink that Jon ordered for me, obviously. I took his hand and he led me to the middle of the bar, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders. I used to dance when I was younger, but I think i lost my touch. Maybe not. I swayed my hips to the beat of the music, and I soon took full control. I had no idea where Joe was, or anyone for that matter, the music controlled my body and I couldn't stop moving.

I looked around and saw Joe staring at me, biting his lip. I saw lust burning in his eyes and I'm guessing that mine were doing the same. He moved closer to me, until we were touching again. He whispered in my ear and I had no idea what he was saying, being this close to him made me lose control. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest as we swayed to the music.

"You're so beautiful." He said, and my already fast heartbeat soared. I stayed silent, because I know that I could say something stupid that would probably ruin everything. Instead, I reached for his hair band and took his hair out. I pulled back and he smirked at me, I smiled at him and fluffed his hair.

"Can I braid your hair?" I said, seriously. He laughed at me and pulled me back into a hug.

**This was short, I know. I just want to know if people like this story, and I'll continue to write it. Reviews, favourites and follows would be great :) xx**

Sign up


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own anything WWE related, just my OC character. I hope you enjoy!

I woke up to the feeling of someone stroking my back, and my head was throbbing from the amount of drinks I had last night. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a tanned, tattooed arm. The arm tightened around me and I breathed in his scent, then I felt alarmed as I couldn't feel my bra straps digging into my back. I looked up at Joe and he was shirtless, I felt around and he was wearing pants, I blushed and sat up.

"Joe, what happened last night?" I said in a quiet voice, I don't even remember him coming back with me last night. What if something happened and I was too drunk to remember? I would be so annoyed, that was something that I would want to remember..

"You got a little drunk, and we..just slept in the same bed." He said and I slapped his arm, he scared me. I sighed and stood up, luckily all my underwear was in place. I literally ran to the bathroom before he could get a full glimpse of everything.

After I freshened up, he got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist, he leaned in to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My damn towel nearly fell off, and he smirked at me as he left the room.

I got dressed into a band tee with skinny jeans and converses, I looked like Colby minus the two toned hair. I put half of my hair up and packed my makeup. I grabbed my bags and made my way out of the room, luckily the flight wasn't unreasonably early today.

"Hey, Cat." Colby said as I sat on his lap, I took some tablets but they weren't helping at all.

"I'm not here." I said sleepily, and I heard him laughing, hugging my back.

"Late night huh?" I opened my eyes, only to see Jon towering over me. The light was too bright, and I had to shield my eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" I said and my voice broke, I cleared my throat and sighed. Colby's arms were still wrapped around my waist, and I turned to look at him, he looked like he was sleeping even though his music was on full blast. In the background, I saw Joe ending a phone call and walking towards us. He looked irritated, maybe I should fall asleep again. I leaned on Colby's shoulder and attempted to make myself look like I was sleeping.

"I know that you're awake. The flight is leaving soon." He said, and Colby jolted awake. I grinned at him and kissed his cheek, he rubbed his eyes and started to pick up his luggage. I looked around, and I saw Alicia walking into the airport, fashionably late.

"Damn, you got white girl wasted last night, Cat." Alicia said as she embraced me in a hug, I looked at her and she had a certain glow about her, yes that glow.

"Alicia.." I said and she blushed as she gripped my hand, I gave her the tell me everything look and she sighed.

"I can't tell you right now, but I'm happy." She smiled at me, and I gave her and understanding smile. I'm happy for her, as long as this guy treats her right.

I sat next to Alicia and Sasha on the plane, and Jon and Eva were sitting in front of us. I was really tempted to kick their seats, but I didn't want to seem immature, I had to remain badass.

The flight went faster because I slept through the whole damn thing, we were officially in Washington DC for the next three days. This time, I jumped up to retrieve my hand luggage and smirked at Joe.

Believe me, I was tempted to be affectionate with him in front of everyone, but I couldn't because everyone knows he is in a relationship already and I feel bad. Maybe, I should stop everything, because if I was in a relationship with someone, I wouldn't want them to cheat on me. I need to talk to him, and hopefully get over this as soon as possible.

After we got past customs, Alicia was absorbed in a phone call and I saw the opportunity to speak to Joe alone.

"Joe, we can't do this anymore." I said, even though we haven't done anything past kissing and sleeping in the same bed, I still felt bad.

"I understand, but I can't let you to again." He said, taking my hand even though we were in plain view of everyone. I pulled my hand away and looked around, I couldn't see anyone looking at us, which was a good sign.

"We can be friends, I can't do this. I feel bad, I've been cheated on before and I know how much it hurts. I'm sorry." I reached out to hold his hand, but he pulled away and looked into my eyes. It was impossible to miss the look of hurt that clouded his pale eyes, I wiped away the fallen tear that escaped from my eye and started walking away.

As soon as we arrived at the hotel, I ignored Jon and rushed to my room. I threw my bags down and sat on the bed. So many emotions coursed through my veins, but the most prominent one was anger. I felt like I hated everything, I hate everything. The constant knocks at the door didn't help, and I found myself in front of the bathroom mirror. I looked the same as I did a few months ago, sad, scared and vulnerable. My skin wasn't glowing, my hair looked dull and the circles under my eyes were getting darker. I looked like the same Catalina that was beaten every night, because she stayed with a man that she thought she loved.

My hand was stinging as I looked up into the mirror again, this time I couldn't see myself. I saw shards of broken glass in the sink and I looked at my hand. I screamed as blood started pouring from my hand, I heard ringing in my ears but everything seemed so distant right now. I remember seeing a figure standing over me, then everything went black.

I woke up, and the bright white lights blinded my vision. I closed my eyes again and cringed as I felt sharp pains in my left hand. I felt a warm hand on my right hand, and slightly opened my eyes. The first thing i saw was Colby, with a concerned look on his face. Then, I saw Jon pacing the room with a agitated look on his face.

"Catalina, I was so worried." Colby said before he leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek. I smiled at him even though I felt weak from the medicine.

"I need to speak to her." Jon said, as he finally stopped pacing the room and fixated his gaze on Colby.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Cat." Colby gave my hand a soft squeeze before exiting the room.

I looked at Jon and he looked nervous, so initially I was scared about what he was about to tell me. He sat down in the seat where Colby was moments ago, and took my hand into his. I tried to ignore the pain in my other hand, but it was unbearable. His deep set eyes locked with mine, and I felt that familiar twinge in my heart.

"First, why the hell did you punch a mirror? That's my thing." He said, and a smirk took over his face.

"I was angry. Jon, what did you want to talk to me about?" I said, and fully opened my eyes even though the bright lights made my head hurt. I looked at him, but this time I couldn't read him.

"I just missed you, alright." He said, and he looked down in embarrassment. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and attempted to sit up.

"I missed you too." I said, and he looked up with a heart warming smile on his face.

"When I don't see you, or talk to you, like everyday, I miss you." He said as he stroked the back of my hand. I reached out with my right hand and he embraced me before sitting back down.

"For a moment, I thought you hated me." I said truthfully, after what he said about me and Randy I thought I lost him for real.

"I could never hate you. Believe it or not, you're a bright light in my life." He said and shrugged, as if he didn't just give me the biggest compliment ever.

"Thank you,Jon." I said, and tiredness swept over me as the effects of the medicine worked it's magic.

"I want you to be happy." He said, kissing my hand then abruptly leaving the room. I fell asleep shortly after, still feeling the pain from my hand and my heart. Dramatic, I know but it's true.

I made my way to my room, which was only upstairs. It turns out that I was in the hotel hospital, but I still don't remember how I got there. When I made it to my floor, I stepped out the elevator and the first thing I saw was Joe embracing Maria. My heart twitched when I saw him, but I didn't let it affect me. If this is his way to make me jealous, then whatever. I clenched both of my fists even though one was extremely sore, and walked past them. As I opened the door, I felt their eyes on me and that only made me slam the door as hard as I could.

Due to my condition, I couldn't perform tonight,so it was Alicia and Sasha in a tag match. Layla had to help me get dressed as I couldn't use one of my hands, tonight I was wearing a vest top and leggings with flats. My hair wasn't styled, and I had no makeup on but I didn't have a care in the world.

I walked into catering with Layla and Rosa, and my attention was on Joe and Maria looking as loved up as possible. I felt physically sick, so I looked away and focused my attention on the match on TV.

"You look like you're about to kill someone." Layla said, placing her hand on my arm. I looked down and realised that my fist was clenched and i didn't even realise.

"Sit with us." A familiar voice said above me, I looked up into the deep blue eyes that belonged to Jon. He lifted me by my waist and led me over to the table which had Joe, Maria and Colby. I regret coming here today already, I just know that my emotions we're gonna fuck me up. Jon sat me on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist, from the corner of my eye I saw Joe tensing his jaw. I leaned back onto his chest and continued to watch the match.

"You two are a little cosy huh?" Colby said, smirking at me, and took a sip of water.

"Well, she is _my_princess." Jon said, and he held me tighter. I heard Joe clear his throat and I looked at him. When I looked into his eyes, I didn't see the same man that I met a few months ago, it's like he has completely changed and I really dislike people that change.

"Looks pretty bad." A quiet, annoying female voice spoke up, and I found myself glaring at Maria. She smiled at me, and Joe kissed her cheek.

"Excuse me?" I said, and my voice was filled with venom. I didn't even care, both of them were annoying the hell out of me.

"Your hand, it looks.." She said, as she pointed at my injured hand. I wanted to use my free hand to slap her annoying ass face but Jon had a grip on my arms too.

"Yeah it hurts like a motherfucker, but I'm a strong bitch,so whatever." I shrugged and heard Jon laughing behind me.

"That's my princess, right there." Jon said rubbing my back, I heard my name being called so i looked around and saw Alicia waving at me like a crazy person.

"I'll see you later." I said to Jon as I got up from his lap, and hugged him.

I'll meet you in your room." He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck, which sent shivers down my spine.

I ran over to Alicia, and she hugged me. I hugged her back and she kissed my cheek.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you. Are you okay?" She said with a worried look on her face as she observed my hand.

"Yeah, anger just got the best of me." I said to her as tears filled my eyes, I shrugged and she pulled me into another hug. I hugged her tight as the long awaited tears streamed down my face. I really didn't care that we were in the middle of the catering room and everyone could see us, I can't be strong with all this drama going on.

After Alicia and Sasha took me out to dinner, I made my way to the hotel room, feeling excited and scared at the same time. I opened the door and shrugged off my jacket, after I changed into something more comfortable, I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and Jon smirked at me before pulling me close to him, I noticed that he was wearing a white vest and jeans, the vest definitely accentuated his muscle tone in his arms.

"I kept my promise didn't I?" He said as his face got closer to mine, he leaned down and kissed me. I think my sexual frustration got the best of me and I wrapped my legs around his hips as he carried me to the bed. The kiss was so heated that I ended up ripping his vest, and he stripped me to my underwear. I was on top of Jon and I caught my breath as we pulled away from the kiss.

"I want you, Catalina." He said, then he pulled me closer to him and crushed his lips against mine. I ran my hands through his hair as he gripped my hips, making it impossible not to feel the tent in his jeans. I reached around to unhook my bra, when a loud knock came from the door. I froze, but Jon started to undo his belt.

"Open this damn door, right now." My pulse raced as Joe's voice boomed through the door. I quickly hooked my bra and got off Jon's lap, Jon groaned and walked over to the door.

"What the.." Joe said as he took in the sight of the messy bedroom, and a shirtless Jon. I was about to put on a shirt, but he walked into the room and stared at me in awe. I blushed and walked over to Jon, linking my arms with his and leaning on his shoulder.

"We were in the middle of something, man." Jon said as Joe slowly backed out of the room.

"I can see that." Joe said, locking his eyes with mine. The look of hurt and disappointment couldn't be disguised on his face as he left the room. My hand started aching, but I ignored the pain. This is what I want, right?

"Now, where were we?" Jon said, closing the door and walking towards me. He lifted me up and kissed me, throwing me on the bed and towering above me like I was his prey.

_**Woah, there Catalina. What do you guys think? Please follow, favourite and leave honest reviews on what you would like to see.. Also, I just wanted to say that Catalina isn't a player, her character is supposed to be confused and all she wants is affection (because of her past) Tell me who you ship her with, and I'll consider it in future chapters.. Xxxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own anything WWE related. Enjoy and don't forget to review. I've written 3 more chapters since this and I'm on a roll. Lol, a lot more twists and turns coming your way :)

I woke up, tangled in bed sheets with Jon laying next to me. I observed the surroundings and the room was messy. I'm not gonna front and say that last night was the best sex I've had in a while, I just have a feeling that things are gonna be awkward now.

"Morning princess." Jon said as he rolled over to face me, he stroked my cheek and kissed my lips. I felt the fire build up between my legs and he smirked at me.

"Round 2?" He said as he pulled me on top of him, I looked at the alarm clock and we still had an hour before breakfast. I smiled at him, before he pulled me closer and kissed me again.

✱ ✱ ✱

His hand held mine as we walked downstairs to breakfast, I was so nervous. My heartbeat was on fire, and my throat was dry. What would everyone think of us, together? I usually don't care about people's opinions, but this was a big deal. I look like a whore, jumping from Joe to Jon. I shook the thoughts out of my head as we entered the dining hall, the first thing I saw was Joe and Maria looking like they were on their damn honeymoon; my heart clenched as we sat opposite them and I still had a guilty conscience about what happened between me and Jon. Even though I don't like Eva, she's his girlfriend and I should've respected that boundary.

"Good morning." Joe said, and his voice had a weirdly cheery tone to it which was weird. I didn't even look up because I knew I would hate what I saw.

"Are you guys going out?" Maria said as I took a sip of water, Jon was rubbing my leg under the table which was kinda inappropriate right now. I looked at Maria, and I noticed for the first time that she looked so innocent and plain; I guess the only reason I dislike her is because she has the man that every girl wishes for.

"No, he has a girlfriend." I said, and looked at Jon. A flash of guilt clouded his eyes before he looked at Joe and Maria.

"Please don't tell anyone, Joe." Jon said, and I looked at Joe. He was staring at me, and I could read him perfectly.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm ashamed of me too." I stood up, and walked away even though I could hear Jon shouting my name. I blocked out everything and went back to my room to get ready.

As soon as I unlocked the door, I realised how messy the room was. I looked at Alicia and she was observing the room with her hand on her hip.

"What happened last night, Catalina?" She said and pulled me by the arm, I flinched because my hand was still sore from yesterday.

"I don't even wanna say. I fucked up, I'm so lost. I don't even know what I'm doing with my life." I said sitting on the bed, with every realisation coming to my mind. I wreck relationships, because I've never been happy in one.

"Come here." Alicia said opening her arms to me, I got up from the bed and she embraced me in a hug. I couldn't even cry, that's how numb I feel right now.

I arrived at the arena by myself because I just needed time to think, I was also scheduled for a match today. I really didn't feel like being a social butterfly so I headed straight for the locker room, luckily there were no other divas in there.

When I got changed into my attire and looked in the mirror, I cringed in embarrassment. I looked like I've been in a really physical fight, I had lovebites on most of my body, which showed up as purple bruising; I also had various bite marks. I don't think there is enough concealer to cover every single one, damn. Yes, last night got pretty intense. I literally ran to get my hair and makeup done, I hoped it would draw the attention away from the inappropriate marks on my body.

I sauntered through the curtains even though my confidence wasn't that high today, but the encouraging cheers from the crowd made me smile. I climbed through the ropes and blew a kiss at the camera, then an annoying ass theme song blasted through the speakers. I watched Summer Rae dance with Fandango, they were actually pretty good. I rolled my eyes as Fandango left the ring, and the bell signalled the start of the match. I lunged for Summer and put her in a headlock, I dragged her across the ring until I reached the ropes, then I used the ropes as a springboard and did a backflip. I sighed as she kicked out of the pin and decided to use my pent up anger against her. I punched her repeatedly and pulled her hair until the referee pulled me away. I grabbed her waist and executed a perfect German suplex.

"1, 2 , 3." The bell rang and cheers erupted from the crowd. I stood on the ropes and waved at the crowd, it's amazing how much energy the crowd can give you.

Backstage, I was greeted with compliments and that made me feel happy. I froze in my tracks as I saw Joe sitting on a crate, talking to a member of staff. I turned around and walked as fast as I could, but I could still hear his voice, and time started to slow down.

"Catalina." My breath hitched, and shivers travelled down my spine as I felt his warm touch, circle one of my bruises. I turned around and my mouth turned into dust, my eyes connected with steely grey and I felt faint. I physically couldn't look away until he broke eye contact. I finally braced myself to move and turned my back on him. It's annoying how feelings work, I wish I could turn them off permanently.

I went to catering to grab some water, and I felt a wave of nausea wash over me as I saw Jon making out with Eva. I stared at them until they noticed me, even from the distance I saw guilt flash in Jon's eyes. My stomach flipped, and I felt something rising in my stomach; my throat started burning and I stood still until I realised that I was gonna throw up. I dashed out of the room to find the nearest restroom.

✱ ✱ ✱

"Fuck." I coughed up the remnants of my stomach and flushed the toilet; I stumbled out of the stall and turned on the taps. I washed out my mouth, and scrubbed my face free of makeup. I haven't even eaten today, so I really don't know what I just threw up. As I walked down the hallway to the locker room, small dark circles started started to cloud my vision and my head felt light. I took a moment to myself, then started walking again. Maybe I felt dizzy because of the amount of blood I lost in my hand yesterday, apparently I could've died if no one found me.

I took my time, dressing myself as my hand was still aching. I put on an oversized top and shorts that you couldn't really see, I carefully slid on my converses and tied my hair back. All I wanted to do now was go back to the hotel and sleep, but I had to eat even though I felt like I was on the verge of throwing up again.

I went into catering to grab some salad or something, as I was deciding whether to buy some chocolate cake, a familiar figure appeared next to me.

"That looks good." He said picking up a plate of chocolate cake, I rolled my eyes and collected the container of salad. I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and let go when he realised that he grabbed my inured hand. I sucked in a deep breath to keep me from screaming, this hurt like a motherfucker.

"Talk to me." He said, and his glassy blue eyes drew me in every time I looked at them. I shook my head and the familiar feeling of sickness crept over me.

"You know I think the world of you, princess. I just need to sort things out.." I looked down and nodded, then leaving the room with tears in my eyes.

I got into the rental car, and just sat there. I took a few bites of the salad and it tasted awful, I don't understand how people live on this stuff. I decided to drive around for a while because I wanted to have some thinking time.

When I got to the hotel room, I collapsed on the bed and ignored the frantic knocks at the door.

"Go away." I shouted, and hugged my pillow. I couldn't even be bothered to get changed again.

"No." He said, and I just knew that he wouldn't go away until I spoke to him.

"If you want sex, go to Eva. I'm not in the mood." I said, and the knocks got louder. I sighed and got up, my head started spinning because I stood up too fast. I stumbled to the door, and opened it.

"I'm tired, bye." I said as I tried to shut the door, but the smell of food alerted me. I looked down at his hands, and he had bags of takeout.

"I'm guessing you're not hungry." He said smirking at me, I grabbed a bag and got started right away.

"Oh my god. I love you." I said, stuffing my mouth with this delicious food. Then I realised what I just said.

"You said that last night." He winked at me, and I looked at him, alert.

"What? I'm sorry..I-" He put his hand on my shoulder and winked at me, I gave him my death stare and went back to eating this god sent food.

I heard a knock at the door, and I looked at Jon with curiosity. He shrugged and stood up to answer the door, my heart skipped a beat when Joe entered the room.

"I just wanted to tell you that we have new scripts, they changed the damn storyline." Joe said to Jon, and I got up to throw the container in the trash. I stupidly looked up, and my eyes locked with Joe's, then his eyes skimmed over my body where the purple bruises were. I saw him tense his jaw, then look at Jon again.

"If you hurt her, we're gonna have a problem." Joe said sternly, before glancing at me again. I looked at my thighs, and I had fresh bruises from this morning too. Oh.

"I would never hurt her, mind your business." Jon said, and they had an intense stare off before Joe walked out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Jon said as he sat next to me, I shrugged and looked at the bed.

"I'm gonna sleep now, thanks for the food." I said, but before I could get under the sheets he pinned my arms above my head and smashed his lips against mine. He used one arm to cop a feel, then started stroking my lower thighs, gradually getting higher. I broke the kiss, and he let go of my arms.

"Goodnight, princess." He said kissing my cheek, and pulling the covers over my body. I reached out for a hug, and he embraced me before kissing me again.

I groaned as I heard loud knocks at the door, I reached around for my phone and the bright screen flashed in my face; the time showed up as 2:05 am. Who would be at the door at this damn hour? I rolled out of bed and felt around for the light. I opened the door, and was immediately faced with Colby, he looked upset and he had red rings around his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me, backing into the room.

"What's wrong?" I said as he wiped his eyes and locked his gaze with mine, I reached out and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. I struggled to keep my eyes open, but my friend needed me.

"I'm worried about you, Cat." He said, and I gave him a questioning look. What was he talking about?

"I'm fine, Colby. Honestly." I said smiling at him, but he didn't buy it.

"No you're not. I can see you fading away, and it's scaring me. I don't want to lose you." I watched him observe the bruises on my thighs, and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"When you joined here, you had a spark in your eye and you looked happy but I knew that there was more beneath the surface. Then you we got closer, and I can't lose you, Catalina." He had a pleading look in his big brown eyes, and I looked down before I became emotionally weak.

"Colby, I-" I said, before he cupped my face with his hands and stared into my eyes, then he kissed my lips. I quickly pulled back, in shock. Then, he leaned forward to kiss me again.. 

_**I love teasing you guys lol, and I'm glad that people understand the story, it's all about confusion. To be honest, this isn't the best chapter that I've written, but i promise that it's gonna get better! Thank you for the reviews, I enjoy reading them! Private message me if you want to add anything to the story. Xxx**_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own anything WWE related. This is uploaded earlier than usual, but you guys wanted to see more :) I've written chapter 14 already and I'm halfway through chapter 15, yay! Lol.

I couldn't sleep, after kissing Colby my mind wouldn't let me rest. I told him to leave shortly after because I was tired, but i wish that he could've stayed. Nothing else happened between us, and I would feel worse if it did. It would be great if I had someone to cuddle with, I hate being lonely, I want to be in a relationship but my career is my main priority. Today, we were flying to Montreal, Canada and we had to be at the airport early. I guess sleep wasn't an option, so I might as well start my day right now. I got out of bed and started getting my clothes together, I unlocked my phone and saw that I had missed calls from Jon, Joe and Colby. I locked my phone and continued to pack away my belongings. I was too tired to associate myself with reality, and people. After I freshened up, I got dressed and put my hair in a high ponytail, it was growing back already. I dragged my suitcase and left the hotel room.

Tiredness crept over me as I stood staring at the flight times, I felt my eyes close and my body drift backwards before strong arms caught me. My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I saw was warm brown eyes staring down at me. He steadied me and I blinked in confusion, I looked around me and realised that my suitcase was on the floor, I knelt down to pick it up and I felt dizzy.

"This is why I'm worried about you." He said in a quiet, yet stern voice. I shrugged and he took my hand and led me to the departure lounge. He sat me down and went to a nearby machine to get me a cup of water.

"Last night.." He said giving me the cup of water, I downed it in one gulp and it helped me focus on my surroundings.

"We don't have to talk about it." I said and in the distance, I saw Joe and Jon approaching the departure lounge and I refocused my attention on Colby.

"I don't regret it." He said as he readjusted his hat, I blushed and looked down. I could feel his stare on me and I looked at him again, I noticed that he licked his lips and that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Flight's leaving soon." Joe said as he sat next to me, and I could smell his alluring scent that just attracted me to him even more. I reached out to pick up my luggage, and I felt something rise in my stomach. I took a deep breath, hoping that I wouldn't have to throw up, but I was wrong. I leaped up and looked for the restroom, I ran and reached the restroom in record time. I heaved and flushed the toilet, my throat was burning and tears were stinging my eyes. I washed out my mouth and splashed some water over my face to cool me down, when I exited the restroom I was faced with worried looks on all three faces.

"Are you ok?" Colby said, pulling me into a tight hug. I looked over his shoulder and Jon and Joe both looked worried too.

"I'm fine, now let's catch this motherfucking flight." I said, and Colby held my hand as I walked as fast as I could to get away.

I sat next to Colby, and he kept looking at me like he was worried about me. Jon was being suspiciously quiet, and Joe was zoned out on his headphones. Me and Colby watched 'Avatar' until I finally fell asleep with his hand embracing mine.

After retrieving my luggage, Colby was like a lost puppy sticking by my side, worrying about me. I admit that being cared for is a nice feeling, I'm just too stubborn to say that out loud. I haven't even seen Alicia today, she's probably with her mystery man.

"I should take you to a doctor." He said, and I glared at him. I hate doctors, hospitals, they bring back memories. I shivered and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight, I froze when I saw Joe and Jon approach us.

"Ah look, it's the lost little girl." Jon said and I frowned at him, I couldn't even speak because my throat was hurting.

"Don't talk to her like that." Joe said, and he glared and Jon. Jon rolled his eyes and walked off with his luggage. Something is obviously bothering him.

"I've never wanted to punch someone so hard." Colby said, and he tensed his jaw, he gripped my hand and we left the airport with Joe on our trail.

"You should sleep, we have a few hours until the show." Colby said as I crawled onto the bed and buried myself with sheets.

"I wanna cuddle." I said reaching out and pouting, he grinned at me and took his shoes and jacket off. I saw the outline of his abs and I found it difficult to look away, he got into bed next to me and wrapped his arms round me, his body fit perfectly next to mine and I found it hard not to blush at the thought. His hands traced my waistline, and I rested my head on his chest.

"Time to go!" A loud voice woke me up and I fluttered my eyes open, I sat up and rubbed my eyes then my vision became clear. I saw Joe standing at the foot of the bed and I cringed, I hopped out of bed and put on some shoes. I grabbed my bag and Colby took my hand as we left the room, apparently Joe was driving us to the arena, they obviously don't trust me with a car due to my age, but whatever.

When we got to the backstage area, Colby pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead before we went our separate ways and I avoided eye contact with Joe at all costs. I searched around for Alicia, but I couldn't find her, so I headed straight to the locker room. When I opened the door, I saw Nikki Bella getting ready for her match that was before mine, I couldn't help but notice that she looked upset. I'm not one to gossip, but Alicia told me that Nikki's boyfriend, John Cena has commitment issues but she wants to get married. I put my bag on the bench and noticed her wiping her eyes even though there were visible tears running down her cheeks.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" I said, walking over to her and awkwardly patting her back.

"Just.. Go." She said turning around to face me, I was taken aback by the lines of mascara trailing down her face, but she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back, and tried to calm her down.

"I just need a friend, you know? Most of the other divas pretend to be my friend, and I play along, but I need a real friend. My sister is on her honeymoon, so I have no one to talk to. John doesn't even want to talk to me." She said as I grabbed some tissue and wiped her tears away, she gave me a weak smile and looked down.

"I understand, I only have two friends here, but I'm happy to make it three, if you want.." I said, and she beamed at me.

"You're so sweet, I wish there were more girls like you here." She said, and hugged me again before getting up, and putting her hat on.

"Good luck, Nikki." I said and she high fived me before leaving the room. I grabbed my bag and took out my attire.

After I got my hair and makeup done, I went into catering in hopes of finding Alicia and I saw her sitting by herself in the corner. I was getting ready to cuss her for leaving me, but she looked upset already. I sat next to her and she embraced me in a hug, I looked at her and she was beaming up at me.

"I thought you were upset." I said and she smirked, I looked around the room and saw Joe and Colby staring at me, Colby waved at me and Joe nodded at me. Ok.

"I was testing your loyalty, I'm going on a date tonight, and no, I still can't tell you." She said and I pouted at her.

"I got the good good, the other day. I guess you don't wanna know who with.." I sighed and smirked at her. Her eyes grew wide and she gripped onto my arm, I smirked at her and looked at my nails.

"I knew that glow wasn't from the makeup! Who?!" I saw her eyes trail around until they rested on Joe, I shook my head and gave her a disgusted look.

"Don't you worry, but it won't happen again." I said and shrugged, getting up because my match was next. I waved her goodbye, and inconveniently, I had to walk past Jon and Colby to get out of catering. Awkward.

I leaned on the ropes as Natalya's theme song blasted through the speakers, and the crowd started booing. I smirked and watched her enter the ring, she smiled at me but I knew it wasn't genuine. As soon as the bell rang, I lunged at her and punched her in the face, she stepped back and stared at me with a shocked expression. She walked towards me, but I caught her arm and twisted it into a submission. As the referee made me let me go, she kicked me in my stomach and I fell to the floor with the impact. I was writhing in pain, and my stomach felt like it was on fire, but the crowd's momentum powered me through the pain. Natalya grabbed my legs and attempted to put me into submission, but I kicked her backwards, and stood up. She was kneeling down, so I ran to the ropes and executed a scissor kick.

"1 , 2 , 3" The referee held up my hand and the crowd erupted in cheers, I tried to blink back tears but they already started rolling down my face. I exited the ring, and walked around, high fiving fans and hugging girls that made posters for me.

"Great work baby." My heart skipped a beat as Colby picked me up and kissed my cheek, when he put me down, my head started spinning and I felt faint. I had to hold onto his hand to keep my balance.

"Joe, can you watch out for her? I'm gonna grab the bags." Colby said, and I looked at Joe and he nodded. As soon as Colby was out of sight, strong arms engulfed me and I couldn't breathe, so I patted him on the back to let him know that.

"I've missed you." He said when he pulled away, I tightened my ponytail and looked down, hoping that Colby will return as soon as possible.

"All set, let's go." Colby said, and I grinned at him, I grabbed his hand and heard the disapproving grunt from Joe behind us.

"Are you hungry?" Joe said turning to look at me, I ignored the burning feeling in my stomach and and shook my head.

"I'm alright, thank you." He nodded at me, and drove in a different direction. I closed my eyes and hummed along to my favourite song on the radio. I woke up suddenly when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I unlocked it and saw that I had a message from Jessica.

_**'Hey, Cat. I got a call from your mother.. She wants to see you."**___My heart stopped beating, and I turned my phone off. She abandoned me when I was with Josh and I had no contact with her, I have nothing against her because she raised me when my real parents couldn't. I'm not ready yet. I didn't even notice that the car stopped, and I felt burning eyes on me, I looked up from the phone with tears blinding my eyes but I could still see the worried expression on Joe's face.

"Baby girl.." He said and I covered my eyes with my hands and my body started convulsing as I sobbed. I tried to be quiet because Colby was sleeping in the front seat, but I couldn't stop crying. I grabbed my bags and exited the car as fast as I could, I tried to blink the tears away but they kept streaming down my face. I miss her.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Joe said, grabbing my hand. I didn't pull away, I just looked at the ground.

"I miss my mama." I said as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, I embraced his warmth and leaned on his lower chest as he stroked my back.

"Everything will be ok, baby. I'm here." I sniffed and his alluring scent filled my nose, I didn't want him to let go of me. I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him, and it automatically made me feel better.

"That's embarrassing." I said as I pulled away and wiped away my tears, I looked up at him and he reached forward to stroke my cheek.

"Showing emotion is natural, don't be embarrassed baby girl." I shrugged and looked behind Joe, I saw Colby stirring around and waking up.

"Tell Colby that I'll be in my room." I nodded at him and rushed into the hotel. Thinking about my childhood just brought out the worst emotions in me, but i miss my mama so much.

As soon as I reached the room, I threw my bags down and headed straight to the shower. I took the longest shower to relieve the pain in my joints, and washed my hair, and scrubbed my makeup off. I got changed into my Star Wars shirt, and booty shorts with ugg boots then headed downstairs to find some food.

After I finished my meal, i was about to head back to the hotel room when Colby approached me in the lobby.

"Cat, do you know this guy?" He said in a stern voice, I looked behind him and my heart stopped beating, my mouth went dry and I felt like I was going to pass out. I didn't respond and Colby shrugged and started walking away as Josh got closer to me.

"No!" I screamed as he punched me in my face and pushed me on the floor, I heard yelling in the background but all I could feel was pain.

"You thought you could get away from me huh? You worthless bitch!" I heard, as more punches connected with my face and body. Then, the pain felt distant and I felt like I was being lifted up, my eyes were sore but I had to see what was going on. When I opened them, I saw Josh being tackled by police and Colby looked shocked. I didn't know who's shoulder I was on, but the scent was familiar.

It felt like my skin was stinging, and I woke up to see dark figures above me. I started screaming and kicking around, hoping that they would leave me alone.

"I can't believe that just happened.. I could've saved her, man. I didn't know that he was her ex." I heard Colby say, and my vision started to readjust.

"You're lucky that I got there in time. He could've killed her... I'm never gonna let that happen to her ever again." Joe said, and I blinked in confusion, I looked around me and saw blood on the sheets and my face was stinging.

"It hurts." I said sitting up, I looked up at them and a look of horror washed over their faces. I gave them a questioning look and Colby pointed 'down there'.

"Cat, you're bleeding.." I moved my shorts aside and saw ruby red blood staining my underwear.

_**So I couldn't wait, and you guys wanted more. Please favourite, and review, and if you like it, follow. I'll get back to the schedule of updating weekly, but I enjoyed writing this chapter for you guys. Xxx**_


End file.
